Super MarioSonic the Hedgehog: Worlds Collide
by Sonickid Gaming
Summary: Due to the powers of the seven legendary Destiny Stars and the seven Chaos Emeralds mysteriously fuse, Mario and Sonic's universes merged and they must find the Destiny Stars and the Chaos Emeralds before their worlds and the entire multiverse is destroyed.
1. Prolouge - Part One: Mario's World

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hey guys, Sonickid here. Before you read I just want to let you know that this is my first fanfic, so I'll be putting time and effort into this. So, please keep nice reviews.I'm making a crossover fanfic of the two most iconic video-game characters of all time, Mario and Sonic, because they made me who I am today and I loved playing their games (I still play them LOL), so I'll take my time to make this the story I always thought about since I was ten and make it as good as I possibly can.**

 ** _Prolouge - Part One: Mario's World_**

It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds were chirping, cool air was blowing, leaves we're rustlling, water was flowing. It was finally going to be a normal day for all the Toads and Toadettes. Even the Princess, who haven't been kidnapped **YET** , was enjoying this perfect day.

Back at the Mario Bros. House, Luigi was hanging Mario's overalls while Mario was taking a shower. When he finished, Luigi went into the kitchen to make Mario some spaghetti before he gets out the shower. While Luigi was putting the noodles in the pot, Luigi was thinking about when Bowser was going to kidnap Peach again. He knew that Bowser won't stop until he marries Peach and take over the kingdom, but he's worried that if Mario keeps pushing himself, Mario might...

 _"No!"_ Luigi thought, _"Mario can't die, and as long as I have his back we can get through things together!"_

After the noodles finished, Luigi mixed up the tomato sauce with the noodles and put the spaghetti in a bowl. Luigi then opened a drawer and stuck a fork in the spaghetti. While waiting for Mario, Luigi sat on the couch and turned on the television to watch his favorite movie, Ghostbusters.

Meanwhile, in the Koopa Kingdom, in Bowser's Castle. Bowser was forming a new plan to finally defeat the Mario Bros. and take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Did you get all seven of the Destiny Stars?" Bowser asked.

"Yes my king, it was very difficult to find them, but with my magic I located their energy sources." Kamek said.

"Good, because with these stars full of unlimited energy, I will have ultimate power and they will make me invincible!"

At Princess Peach's Castle.

"I sense a disturbance in the stars..."

"It must be that fiend Bowser as always". said Toadsworth,

"It might be but..."

"But what princess?" asked Toadsworth,

"There's godly power!" said Peach, frightened.

"What!?" yelled Toadsworth,

"Hold on, I'm seeing what has the energy."

Peach used her connection of the stars to see what had the godly energy, and she saw all seven of the Destiny Stars.

"There's blue, red, yellow, green, silver, purple, and cyan blue stars."

Toadsworth's eyes widened and his mouthed dropped to what Peach has said.

"What is it Toadsworth?" asked Peach.

"What you just saw were the seven Destiny Stars." said Toadsworth,

"Destiny Stars?"

"Yes, Destiny Stars." said Toadsworth,

"I thought the Destiny Stars was just a legend?" asked Peach.

"Yes they are princess. And if the legend is true, the person who absorbs the energy of the Destiny Stars will be unstoppable!" said Toadsworth, "And if Bowser had his filthy hands on them..."

"He would gain control of the Mushroom Kingdom!" said Peach.

"Hold on I'm seeing where they are now..."

"What do you see princess?" asked Toadsworth,

"Bowser already has them!" said Peach,

"Send one of the Toads to the Mario Bros. House and give the Toad a letter explaining about the Destiny Stars and that Bowser has them all!" ordered Peach,

"Yes your highness!"

After Toadsworth had left Peach hoped that Mario and Luigi would defeat Bowser before he could absorb the Destiny Stars' power.

At the Mario Bros. House, Mario was eating the spaghetti like he haven't eaten in days.

"Mmmhmm. That spaghetti was delicous. Thanks Luigi!" said Mario,

"You're welcome bro. But honestly, do you eat anything besides spaghetti?" asked Luigi.

"Hmm, nope!" said Mario.

Luigi groaned, he was happy that Mario liked eating spaghetti but he wanted Mario to try something different.

"Any way, how are you and Daisy?" asked Mario with a evil grin. Luigi blushed,

"U-um, our dates been getting better and better everytime." said Luigi nervously.

"I see, because when I last saw her she was really happy." said Mario, still grinning.

"How are you and Peach?" asked Luigi, returning the grin.

Mario's eyes widened and he started sweating.

"You still didn't ask her out on a date Mario?" asked Luigi, still grinning.

Mario started blushing, "Uh uh, no..." said Mario nervously.

"That's unbelievable, I thought Mario wasn't scared of anything." said Luigi widening his smile.

"Hold on, Hold on! It's-a me Mario! I am not scared to ask the princess on a date and I'll show you!"

Someone knocked on the door and Luigi opened it to see that there was a Toad.

"Mario, Luigi, this letter is from the princess." said the Toad.

After Mario and Luigi read the letter, they went to grab their hammers and Power-Ups that they had and headed towards Yoshi's island to get their pal, Yoshi, for help.

On Yoshi's Island, at Yoshi's house, Yoshi was busy picking apples in his bushes when Mario and Luigi arrived.

"Hi Mario, hi Mama Luigi!" said Yoshi,

"I'm not your mama Yoshi." said Luigi, groaning.

Mario laughed, "Ha, he still calls you Mama Luigi!"

"Shut up Mario!" said Luigi, but Mario was laughing uncontrollably.

After telling Yoshi everything, Yoshi agreed to join them for another adventure.

When Yoshi packed his apples and when everyone was about to leave, they heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

"Get your hammer out Luigi!" said Mario and Mario and Luigi got their hammers ready.

"Who's there! show yourself!" when Mario said that, someone jumped out the bushes and is was none other than, Captain Toad!

"Toad, it's been years since we first defeated Bowser, where have you been, we missed you so much!" said Mario putting his hammer away.

"One, you call me Captain Toad now. And two, the princess assained me to do some mining." said Captain Toad.

"Then, why are you here?" asked Luigi, putting his hammer away.

"The princess sent me a letter about these Destiny Stars at my mining house and that letter said I should meet you guys at Yoshi's House." said Toad,

"Well, we're all here. So, let's go stop Bowser from using the Destiny Stars power!" After saying that, our heroes set off to the Koopa Kingdom to stop Bowser from using the Destiny Stars.

 **Well, that's part one before the real adventure starts, I'll do Sonic's part sometime soon, so be patient and wait please. And I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Prolouge - Part Two: Sonic's World

**Author's Note:**

 **Well** **, here's part two of the prolouge before the real adventure begins.**

 **Question answering time!**

 **A guest asks: Dufuk are the destiny stars? Never in a mario game befor that I know of, there are crystal stars and the star spirits but I've never heard of the "destiny stars" I'm assuming you made them up**

 **My answer: Yes, I made them up. I was thinking of if I wanted to have Mario's universe collide with Sonic's universe, I needed to make up an idea of powers that are similiar to both universes would release at the same time. So, I thought of having Mario's world having their own versions of the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's universe. And so, the Destiny Stars were born**

 **Another guest asks: Will you be including characters from the various mario rpgs? Like geno,mallow,goombella,fawfull, smithy/axem rangers? Those are the main ones I would want but there are a LOT of memorable side characters in the rpg spinoffs**

 **My answer: Only the characters from the Mario Luigi series and the Mario RPG: The Seven Stars game will be added because those characters are only found in the current Super Mario dimension and not the Paper Mario Dimension.**

 **The last guest asks: Will dk and the other kongs show up?**

 **My answer: Yes, but in a future chapter ;)**

 **Again please keep nice reviews and I hope you guys** ** _enjoy._**

 ** _Prolouge -_** ** _Part Two: Sonic's_** ** _World_**

It was a nice day in Knothole Village. Birds were chirping, leaves we're rustling, and children were playing around. Dr. Eggman is still trying to take over Planet Mobius and roboticize Mobians to create Eggmanland, but the Freedom Fighters and the princess always stop his plans. Even, teaming up with Dr. Wily from Mega Man's World and merging Sonic's World with Mega Man's failed because of Sonic and Mega Man teaming up. But, today Eggman showed no sign of a new plan, but the Freedom Fighters and Princess Sally are keeping watch.

At Tails' House, Tails is working on the Tornado for better upgrades as always while Sonic is upstairs sleeping. When Tails always work on the Tornado, he thinks about Cosmo and wished that he could've found a way to defeat the Mettarex without harming her. But, after having her seed (Which is the only thing left of her), Tails been doing experiments in his lab to try to regrow Cosmo, but no progress has been made

Sonic just woke up upstairs and went down to the kitchen to find two chili dogs on the table.

"Ah, good morning chili dogs." Sonic took the two chili dogs and finished them both in a second.

Sonic then went into the garage where Tails was working on the Tornado.

"Hey Tails, what type of new upgrades are you working on?" asked Sonic,

"Well, I'm trying to make it as fast as you as always, but I'm also trying to install a force field and add more fire power." said Tails.

"Cool, if you finish those upgrades we'll beat Eggman 1000 times faster." said Sonic,

"Well, I'm going to go visit Sonia and Manic, they should be with my mom at the castle in Hedgehog Village."

"Okay, but while you're there, can you ask your mother if she has any Chaos Emeralds, I really need two for these upgrades and I only have one." said Tails

"Sure thing Tails, well gotta run!"

Sonic dashed outside the house and while he was zooming through the busy village of Knothole, he ran into Amy.

" _Oh no_..." Sonic thought, " _Why does she always pop up everywhere I go? And how does she know where I go?"_ Sonic stopped in front of Amy.

"Hi Sonic!" Amy said, having a smile on here face and holding her hands together, "Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to Hedgehog Village to visit my mother, brother, and sister. But, I'm going to my adoptive parents house first so I can have my Uncle Chuck and adoptive parents meet them." Sonic replied.

"I didn't know you were adopted! Nor did I known you had a brother and sister!" Amy said, shocked.

"Well," Sonic said, looking around to make sure nobody could here them.

Sonic then leaned to Amy's ear and whispered, "Did you know that my mother is Queen Aleena, my brother is Manic the Hedgehog, my sister is Sonia the Hedgehog, and my siblings and I are in a band called Sonic Underground?"

After telling Amy that, Sonic stepped back and saw Amy starting to faint.

"Sonic...I...didn't...know...you...were...royalty..." Sonic softly and carefully stopped Amy from falling to the ground and managed to waje her up.

"You okay Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, you should really not keep secrets from you girlfriend!" Amy replied, pointing her finger at Sonic "And yes, I'm fine!"

Sonic facepalmed, "Look Amy, you're not my girlfriend and I'm not your boyfriend." Sonic said, "So can you please just stop?"

"No Sonic! You can't fight true love! I love you to the bottom of my heart! And I know you love me!" Amy replied.

Sonic facepalmed again, " _This girl."_ Sonic thought, " _Why can't she see that me and Sally are deep in love?"_

"Well anyways Sonic." Amy said.

"Hey, if it has something to do with a date. You're already going to know the answer!" Sonic said, stepping back far and waving his hands.

"Oh calm down Sonic! I was trying to ask you if I could...GO SEE QUEEN ALEENA AND GET A AUTOGRAPH FROM MANIC AND SONIA!!!" Amy replied.

Everyone walking past Sonic and Amy started to stare at the two.

Sonic dashed towards Amy and covered her mouth with his hands.

"U-Uh she just said...YES! I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU! After I showed her the ring!" Sonic said, trying to control the over excited Amy.

The anthropomorphic animals then just continued to do what they were doing. Sonic then took his hands off of Amy's mouth.

"Amy, you can go with me. But please don't yell like that again!" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just got really excited!" Amy said, jumping up and down.

"You can get excited, but please don't get over excited when we get there. My brother and sister will feel creeped out." Sonic replied.

"Okay, Sonic! Let's go to your adoptive parents house!" Amy said, grabbing Sonic by the arm and running as fast as she could to their destination.

After a while, Amy and Sonic arrived at the house.

"Oh, it's time to pick up Cream!" Amy said, looking at her watch.

"Huh?! But we just got here!" Sonic replied.

"I'll be back. I'm going to pick up Cream and ask her mother if she could go with us." Amy said, running off to Knothole Elementary

"Amy! W-w-w-w-Wait!" Sonic yelled after Amy, but she was already to far for her to hear.

"Oh great! Now there's going to be two fangirls!" Sonic said, groaning.

Sonic knocked on the door and heard his adoptive mother's voice, "The door is unlocked!"

Sonic opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Hi mom!" Sonic said, walking into the kitchen where his adoptive mother is cooking pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. She already was dressed to meet the real family of Sonic since she had a pink dress on, red lipstick, and had her hair straight down.

"Hey Sonic!" said Bernadette, "You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks I already ate!" Sonic replied, "Where's dad?"

"He's in the room getting ready." said Bernadette.

"Oh okay, when's Uncle Chuck getting here?" Sonic asked.

"He should be here any second now." Bernadette replied.

Sonic's adoptive father then walked in wearing a black tuxedo suit, "Hey, honey how do I look?"

"You look handsome dear." Bernadette replied.

"Hey my hero of the year! Still beating Eggman?" Jules asked.

"Yes I'm sure am!" Sonic replied.

"Not holding back are ya!" Jules asked.

"Nope! Not holding back at all!" Sonic replied, throwing fists in the air.

"That's my son!" Jules said, giving Sonic a high five.

After breakfast, Amy, Cream, and Cheese arrived.

"Oh hi it's Cream and Cheese!" said Bernadette.

"Hi Sonic's mom!" said Cream.

"You're doing well in school?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes I am Miss, I know all about shapes, letters, numbers, and the alphabet!" Cream replied.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese, happily

"Wow, that's impressive!" said Bernadette.

Everyone then heard a horn of a car outside outside.

"That must be Charles." Jules said.

"Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's go! Sonic said, running out the door.

"Why is he always in such a rush?" Amy said to herself, heading out the door as well.

"Hey Sonic!" said Charles, waving inside his Dasher600, with Muttski in the back barking and waving his tail. They both had black tuxedo suits on as well

"Hey Uncle Chuck! said Sonic, waving back, "And how are ya Muttski?"

Sonic petted Muttski and he licked Sonic's face.

"Well, I guess that means you're alright!" Sonic said, laughing.

"Alright everyone! Let's get in the car!" said Jules, and everyone climbed into the Dash600. Amy sat next to Sonic whom was trying to hug him but Sonic gently avoided her hands.

"Alright! Here we go!" said Charles, and the car started to fly at high speed.

While in the car, Sonic thought about his Dark transformation that he had used back when he fought the Mettarex and his Darkspine transformation he had used back when he fought Erazor DJinn. He had nightmares that he would've harmed his friends and family with either one of the transformations if he transforms into one of them again since he can only transform into those by rage and hatred and he can't control them. He knows he can't turn into Darkspine Sonic anymore because the Secret Rings are still inside Alladin's book, but he can still turn into Dark Sonic by using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. But if he found a way to control those two, he could use one of them to defeat Eggman once and for all. But, with his evil Super Sonic counterpart out there somewhere, he'll have to be careful.

After the thought, Sonic and the others already arrived at the castle.

"Alright everyone, we're here!" said Charles.

Everyone hopped out of the car and the guards walked them to the throne room. In the room, Sonic's mother, Queen Aleena, was already inside speaking to Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia.

Sonia saw Sonic and said, "Hey Sonic, you made it!" Sonia ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

Sonic returned the hug and said, "Of course! You didn't think I wouldn't come did you?"

They ended the hug and Sonia said, "Nope, not a single doubt in my head!"

"Heh heh!" Sonic replied, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger and moving his right ear.

"Hey bro, you still kicking Robotnik's egg?" Manic asked, giving Sonic a fist bump on the shoulder.

"Yes, yes I am! It seems he's still need a lot more lessons to learn if he wants to beat me. Also we call him Dr. Eggman now." Sonic replied

"Dr. Eggman?!" Manic said, "Man, how long has it been since went our seperate ways after finding mother?"

"Hmmm." said the three siblings, putting their right hands under their chin and trying to remember.

"I'm sorry to ruin this sweet reunion, but aren't you goimg to introduce us Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Sonic replied.

"Manic, Sonia, I like you to meet Amy Rose. She's a hedgehog who I met and rescued from Dr. Eggman during a time travelling adventure after I went solo." Sonic said.

"Time travel?!" said both Manic and Sonia in shock.

"Yup, Time travel. And I had to save an extraterrestrial body, Little Planet, from Eggman while traveling through time to stop stuff from turning the present day into an apocalyptic Eggmanland." Sonic replied.

"Wow, I didn't even believe time travel was possible! Well, Eggman's IQ is 300, so I guess he can do anything impossible." Sonia said.

"But, did you know it happened to me two more times?" Sonic replied with a smirk.

Sonia and Manic's mouths dropped and stared at each other.

"I can tell you guys more of my adventures that I had. To be honest they were pretty cool." Sonic said, widening his grin.

"Don't tease us like that bro!" Manic said angrily.

"Okay okay I'll stop." Sonic replied, "Next is Cream the Rabbit and her Chao companion Cheese."

"Oh hello Cream!" said, Sonia waving at Cream with a smile.

"Hello Princess Sonia." replied Cream, bowing.

Sonia returned the bow.

"And you you already know my other family." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, I remember Uncle Chuck and Muttski...but who are those two?" Manic said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I don't remember those two when we first ran into each other with the medallions." said Sonia.

"Those are my other parents." Sonic replied.

"Wa..?!" said Manic and Sonia shocked.

"It's an hinor to meet you two!" said Jules and Bernadette, bowing.

"But, didn't Chuck say that they died in the War of Mobius?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, and that's a long story. And I mean a looooooooonnnnnggg story." Sonic replied.

"Thank you Sonic for introducing us to your two friends and your adoptive family!" said Aleena, "And I'm happy that you could join us."

"It was no problem my queen!" replied the others.

"But I'm not Sonic's friend, I'm his girlfriend." replied Amy, grabbing Sonic's arm.

"Nu uh, she's lyin'!" Sonic said, trying to get out of Amy"s grip.

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" said Manic and Sonia, teasing Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic replied, "I'm not her boyfriend!" Sonic said.

"Uh huh!" Sonia replied.

"Sonic's adoptive family." called Aleena.

"Yes our queen? replied the Hedgehog family.

"Ha ha! You don't have to say that anymore, we're all family now." Aleena said.

"Sorry about that, we're not used to having anyone royalty as relatives." replied Uncle Chuck.

"No need to apoligize, I understand. But can you help me with the decorations and the food? The Sonic Underground reunion party is going to have a huge crowd and I want everything to be ready soon." said Aleena.

"Sure we can help!" replied, Bernadette.

"And Amy and Cream can help Sonic, Manic, and Sonia with the stage outside." said Aleena.

"Yay, we get to help mister Sonic Cheese!" Cream said to Cheese, "Chao chao!"

"Alright guys, let's go!" said Sonic, slipping out of Amy's grip and dashing to the front exit.

"Hey Sonic wait for me!" Amy said, dashing towards the exit as well.

Cream, Cheese, Manic, and Sonia soon followed behind.

"Now, I really want to hear how you found Sonic after the war started." said Aleena, getting decorations to set up.

"Well, it all happened like this..." said Jules, getting decorations as well.

Meanwhile on the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman was planning to take the Master Emerald from Angel Island and attack Knothole while Sonic is busy spending time with his family.

"Hahahaha, I have five of the Chaos Emeralds! Now we head to Angel Island to get the Master Emerald!" said Eggman, "Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, and Tails Doll! You go after the Master Emerald and destroy anyone that gets in the way, while Silver Sonic, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Sally take care of Knothole Village and find that Chaos Emerald! And while you guys are having fun, I'll take a visit to Hedgehog Village to find the last Emerald." said Eggman, and all his creations went to their destinations to complete their mission. "Nothing can stop me now! Hahahahaha!

Meanwhile at Knothole Village, in Tails' House, Tails just finished with the upgrades and had put his Chaos Emerald in the Tornado, and he is now waiting for Sonic with the other Emerald. While waiting, he goes to his lab and again tries to regrow Cosmo from her seed. After a few failed attemps, Tails gives up and says,

"What's the point of trying, she'll never come back!" yelled Tails, while busting into tears.

Then, all of a sudden, a green light lit the room, causing Tails to cover his eyes with his two tails. After the light went away he heard a voice saying,

"Tails? Tails, is that...you?" Tails, uncovered his eyes and said, "That voice, is it really...?"

Tails turned around to see that it was...Cosmo!

"Cosmo! It really is you!" said Tails, and he went to hug her.

Cosmo smiled and hugged him back.

"Wow, it's been so long since I last saw you Tails, what have been happening since I was gone?" asked Cosmo.

"I'll tell you everything once we get inside my house." said Tails, and they went outside the lab and into the house.

Back at Hedgehog Village, at the Castle of Hedgehogs, everyone was nearly done with the stage and Sonic decided to ask his mother for the Chaos Emerald now.

"Mother?" said Sonic, "Do you have a Chaos Emerald? Because my friend Tails need it for one of his inventions."

"I do have one, it's in my pocket." Aleena took a blue Chaos Emerald out her pocket and gave it to Sonic. "Don't lose it." said Aleena

"I won't mother." And so, Sonic zoomed out Hedgehog Village and ran to Knothole Village in a second.

When Sonic arrived at Tails' House, he opened the door and saw Cosmo. Sonic dropped the Chaos Emerald in his hand causing both Tails and Cosmo to look in his direction.

"Cosmo?! You're alive?!" said Sonic, unbelievingly thinking that he actually saw Cosmo talking to Tails.

"Yes, I'm alive and well Sonic." said Cosmo.

"Anyway...Sonic do you have the Emerald." asked Tails,

"Oh yeah, I accidently dropped it." replied Sonic, and gave the Chaos Emerald to Tails so that he could put it inside the Tornado.

After Tails finished, Sonic asks, "You finished the upgrades Tails?"

"Yeah, and it's ready for testing." said Tails.

"Anyway...how did you bring Cosmo back?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, all I know is that a green light flashed." said Tails.

"Hmm." said Sonic, thinking that it's not the real Cosmo.

"What's wrong? You don't think I'm real Sonic?" asked Cosmo, concerned.

"If you're really Cosmo, then tell us everything that happened when we were trying to save the Universe from the Mettarex." replied Sonic

"Okay." After telling Sonic everything that happened, Sonic was still not convinced that it was the real Cosmo.

"Well, she looks like the real deal." said Sonic, "But I'm still not convinced! You must be one of Dr. Eggman's robots or something!"

Cosmo was getting scared. She doesn't know why Sonic, who is one of her friends is acting this way.

"Sonic stop!" Tails yelled, "You're scaring her!"

"Huh?" Sonic said, "But what if she is one of Eggman's robots?!"

"She isn't!" Tails replied.

"How do you know?! Because you said she just poofed out of nowhere!" Sonic said.

"Because I did a body check on her!" Tails replied.

"You did?" Sonic said.

"Yes I did, see?" Tails showed a hologram of an x-ray of Cosmo from his wrist-com.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tails I thought she was one of Eggman's rust buckets to try to get us off guard." Sonic said, feeling guilty.

"Hmph!" said Tails, turning off his wrist-com, "Apology accepted."

"I'm sorry too Cosmo..." said Sonic, turning to Cosmo.

"It's okay Sonic, I understand." Cosmo replied.

"Oh, I forgot!" Sonic said, facepalming himself once.

"What?" Tails asked.

"I forgot to ask you if you want to meet my mother, and my two siblings after you finished the Tornado." Sonic replied.

"I didn't know you had relatives Sonic." Cosmo said, "But I'm sure me and Tails would like to meet them."

"What do you think Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, we can test the new Tornado later anyways." Tails replied.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Sonic said, grabbing Tails and Cosmo's hands and then dashing towards Hedgehog Village.

On Angel Island, Julie-Su was heading towards the Master Emerald to visit her husband, Knuckles, on his daily job, while having her daughter, Lara-Su, with her.

"Hi honey, I brought you some food." said Julie-Su, setting some corn dogs on the floor next to Knuckles.

"Ah, my favorite." said Knuckles, taking a bite out of one of the corn dogs.

"How's our daughter in school?" asked Knuckles, munching on one of the corn dogs.

"Lara is doing great, she has As in all of her subjects." said Julie-Su

"Ha, she's just like you Julie." said Knuckles

"Yeah she sure is. Huh? What's going on in the village!?" said Julie-Su

"It's in flames! Get Lara out of here and tell the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix that Angel Island is under attack again!" ordered Knuckles.

After Julie and Lara got off the island using the Master Emerald, Knuckles ran to the villagers' aid.

In Hedgehog Village, the stage was finished for the performance, but it wasn't going to start until the sun sets. Cosmo met Sonic's siblings, his mother, and his adoptive parents, and she's pretty happy that she met them.

"Wow mister Sonic, you're family is really nice!" said Cosmo.

"Thanks for saying that Cosmo." said Sonic, smiling.

"Sonic, look!, It's Julie and Lara!" yelled Tails.

Sonic turned around and asked, "What now? Knuckles turned into Enerjak again?"

"No, Angel Island is under attack, the Chaotix already went to help Knuckles!" said Julie

"Julie, you and you're daughter will be safe here with my mother and family while Tails, Sonia, Manic, and I help Knuckles." said Sonic

"Thank you Sonic, thank you." said Julie-Su.

"Alright guys let's go!" After taking off, our heroes set off to Angel Island to stop what plan Eggman is up to.

 **Well, that's the end of the prolouge. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter One: When Two Worlds Collide

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Again thank you for the nice reviews, I'm glad you guys loved the prolouges and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters that will be released.**

 **Question Answering Time!**

 **A guest asks: Sweet your using archi sonic! Is this post genesis waave or pre genesis wave?**

 **My answer: I would say both ;)**

 **The same guest asks:** **I just realized you are not using archi sonic so are you using sonic x? Or is this some sort of compelation of difrwnt sonic universes**

 **My answer: the universe of Sonic that I'm using is indeed a completation of other Sonic universes, these universes that I'm using are: Archie (AoStH SatAm), X, Fleetway, Game, OVA, and Underground.**

 **Now on with the chapter!**

 ** _Chapter One: When Two Worlds Collide_**

In Mario's world, Mario, Luigi, Captain Toad, and Yoshi managed to reach Bowser's castle.

"Okay, we're here. We just have to get past the guards without alerting them and trigger the the alarm." Mario said, watching the Hammer Bros. standing in front of the main gate.

"Why don't we try Mini-Mushrooms?" Luigi asked, taking a tiny blue mushroom out of his Power Up bag.

"No, it would be too risky. The heat here would burn us alive if we're that small." Mario replied.

"Oh, ok." Luigi said, putting the mushroom back in his Power Up bag.

"Why not try the Invisibility Flower? Captain Toad asked.

"That Power Up only works for me though." Luigi replied.

"But, what if we touched it at the same time?" Captain Toad asked again.

"That could work. Luigi!" Mario said.

"Yes bro!" Luigi replied getting his Invisibility Flower out of his Power Up bag.

As Luigi pulled it out, Mario, Captain Toad, and Yoshi touched the Invisibilty Flower and became invisible.

"Hey it worked! But, I can't see you guys." Luigi said.

"It's called an Invisibilty Flower for a reason Luigi." Captain Toad said.

"Oh yeah, right." Luigi replied.

"Alright let's go. Just like the Mega Mushroom and the Invincibilty Star, this Power Up is temporary." Mario said, walking towards the main gate.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad followed and all four of them managed to walk through the main gate before the Invisibility Flower's powers wore off.

In Sonic's world, Knuckles and the Chaotix (Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Ray) are fighting Metal Knuckles, Tails Doll, and Metal Sonic as well as protecting the village and the villagers.

While fighting the robots, everyone was running out of stamina until Sonic, Tails, Manic, and Sonia finally managed to get onto the flying island.

Metal Sonic saw Sonic and dashed towards him to attack, but Sonic jumped over the robotic hedgehog.

"I must be the only and real Sonic, the faker must be destroyed." said Metal Sonic.

"Come over here and try." said Sonic, teasing the robot.

Metal Sonic rolled up into a sphere and charged after Sonic. Sonic managed to step out of the way, causing Metal Sonic to go through a house.

Sonic ran behind the house and stood there smiling and watching the robot get back up.

"Still using the old Spin Dash huh? How about a Boost Attack?!" Sonic said, dashing towards the robot at high speed with a blue aura surrounding him.

Sonic ran through the robot, making a huge whole in the torso of the robot and causing it to malfuction.

"Error error! Systems failing, systems failing!" said Metal Sonic, shaking and being shocked with electricity.

"Now for the finishing move!" Sonic jumped up high into the air and performed his Homing Attack to hit Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic was struck by Sonic's Homing Attack and was sent flying with his robotic parts cracked and crushed by the attack.

Meanwhile, Manic, Sonia, and Tails were fighting Tails Doll.

Manic used his Drums to make an earthquake and a small crack in the ground where Tails Doll was that was small enough to hold it. Tails then shot a yellow orb of lightning out of his blaster at the Tails Doll, which caused it to jump into the air and malfuction from the electricity.

Tails flew behind the doll and struck it with his two tails, sending the doll back down to the ground. As the Tails Doll was trying to get back up with it's damaged robot parts, Sonia shot a beam at the doll from her Keyboard Synthesizer and destroyed the Tails Doll.

Metal Knuckles was taking each member of the Chaotix down which made them go unconcious and Knuckles was beaten up from his injuries that were caused by his double.

Knuckles charged towards Metal Knuckles at swung his fist forward, but the attack was caught by his double's hands. Metal Knuckles swung his robotic fist forward and struck Knuckles in the face, sending him flying.

Knuckles landed on his feet and said, "Alright that's it!" Getting angry, Knuckles heat was formed into a red aura and performed his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack!

Knuckles charged at his double at high speed, striking the robot's torso with his fist. He then ran behind the robot and stuck it's back, and he repeated his attack in different directions which caused the robot to get seriously damaged.

Stopping in front of Metal Knuckles, Knuckles pulled his fist back and a read bright aura was surrounding his fist. Knuckles swung his fist forward and his fist went through the robot's torso, causing it to explode.

"Hmph, don't mess with Knuckles!" Knuckles said, his heat going away and walking towards Sonic.

"Okay you metal faker, what's Eggman up to this time?" Sonic asked, walking towards Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic ran towards the Master Emerald at high speed and got on top of it even though the robot was damaged.

"The Master Emerald! Sonic quick, don't let it get away!" Knuckles said.

Sonic ran towards Metal Sonic at high speed, but it was too late. Metal Sonic used Chaos Control to escape.

"Damn it!" Sonic said, kicking a small rock.

Angel Island started to shake rapidly and without the Master Emerald's power, the island will fall into the ocean!

"Everyone get a plane and fly down to safety!" Knuckles said, ordering his villagers to safety.

After making sure everyone got off the island, Knuckles and the Chaotix hopped on the Tornado 3 with Sonic, Tails, Manic, and Sonia and flew down to the surface.

"Knuckles, your people should be safe at Hedgehog Village where my mother is." Sonic said.

"Thank you Sonic, and it's nice to see your brother and sister again after all this time." Knuckles replied.

"It was nice seeing you again too Knuckles. But, I thought you were the last Echidna?" Sonia said.

"Trust me, it is a long story." Knuckles replied.

"Oh, I do." Sonia said.

Sonic then got a call from his wrist-com and saw it was Sally, so he answered it.

"Hey Sally, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman is attacking Knothole Village! We can't hold out much longer!" Sally replied.

"Ok Sally, we're on our way!" Sonic said, hanging up the wrist-com.

"Sonic let me join you!" Knuckles said.

"No Knuckles, your people are more important. You have to protect them on their way to Hedgehog Village if they get attacked." Sonic replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Everyone, follow me to Hedgehog Village!" Knuckles said, and every single Echidna followed Knuckles.

"Alright guys let's go!" Sonic said, dashing towards Knothole.

Tails, Manic, and Sonia hopped on the Tornado 3 and followed right after Sonic.

Meanwhile in Mario's world, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Captain Toad made it to the main hall right outside of the throne room after dealing with hazards and enemies along the way.

"Huff...huff...we...made...it..." Mario said, catching his breath.

After Mario and the others were able to breath normally again, all four of them ran towards the throne room's door until the Koopalings busted through the door and landed in front of the heroes.

"The Koopalings..." Mario said, getting into his fighting stance.

Luigi, Yoshi, Captain Toad, and the Koopalings also got into their fighting stances.

"I'm sorry Mario, but papa doesn't want you touching his stars." Bowser Jr. said.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight you to get them!" Mario replied.

And everyone started to dash towards each other for an epic fight.

Luigi fought Larry, Morton, and Wendy.

Larry dashed towards Luigi, but Luigi performed his Super Jump which launched Larry high into the air. Luigi then jumped into the air and did a flurry of punches and kicks on Larry. He then pulled out his hammer and whacked Larry in the gut, sending him crashing into the floor and falling unconscious.

Morton then tried to ram into Luigi as he was landing, but Luigi stepped out of the way in time and wacked Morton on the back of his shell with his hammer, which sent Morton straight into a wall. Morton got off of the wall and turned around to see Luigi dashing towards him.

Luigi did a flurry of punches and kicks on Morton and pulled his arm back, and a green flame surrounded Luigi's fist. Luigi then swung his fist forward to strike Morton in the gut with his Green Flame Punch and Morton fell down face first on the floor, falling unconscious.

Wendy then went into her shell and slid towards Luigi at high speed. Luigi managed to jump over her in time and pulled out his hammer to get ready for the next attack.

Wendy did a U-turn in her shell and slid towards Luigi again, but this time Luigi slammed the ground when Wendy was close enough, which sent her flying up.

Wendy flew into the ceiling and went straight back down. As Wendy was right in front of Luigi and before she hit the ground, Luigi slammed his hammer onto Wendy's stomach which caused her to get rammed into the floor and cause a small crater. She was knocked out as well.

Yoshi is fighting Iggy, Roy, and Lemmy.

As all three of the Koopalings dashed towards the dino-turtle-frog hyprid, Yoshi threw empy eggs at them and they actually got damaged from the many hard shells that were being thrown at them.

While they were aching in pain, Yoshi turned into an egg and rolled towards the three Koopalings, which he rammed into and sent them up into the air. Yoshi got out of his egg and jumped up into the air on top of the Koopalings, he then ground pounded the three and all four of them were sent into the ground.

As the Koopalings were struggling to get up, Yoshi wrapped them with his long tongue and slammed them all over the place on the floor. After a while, he swung them into a wall and the three Koopalings were knocked out.

Captain Toad (tSMBSS, tAoSMB3, and SMW Toad) is fighting Ludwig.

Captain Toad took Bob-Bombs out of his bag and threw them at Ludwig. Ludwig got scared and luckily dodged the Bob-Bombs' explosions with near misses.

"Are you crazy?! You trying to kill me or somethi-" Ludwig was interrupted by Captain Toad's pickaxe that was thrown at him like a boomerang and did a flurry of slices on Ludwig. Ludwig fell on the floor and was knocked out.

Mario is fighting Bowser Jr.

As they both dashed towards each other. Bowser Jr., shot a red fireball out of his mouth at Mario and Mario threw a red fireball at the Bowser Jr.'s fireball which caused them to explode after colliding.

Bowser Jr. jumped through the smoke but was struck in the neck by Mario's kick and was sent to a wall and fell on the floor face first and fell unconscious.

"That was easy." Luigi said.

"Yes it was, but there's no time to be standing around, let's go!" Mario replied, running towards the throne room's door once more.

Luigi, Yoshi, and Captain Toad followed right after.

Back in Sonic's world, Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters (Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, NICOLE, Porker, and Tekno) were struggling holding off Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Mecha Sally.

Sonic appeared out of no where with his Spin Dash and sliced through Mecha Sonic and Silver Sonic, causing the two robots to explode. Mecha Sally saw this and dashed towards Sonic with her two blades in hand.

Before Mecha Sally had the chance to slice his head off, managed to duck and watched one of the blades slice off a tiny piece of fur off of one of his quills. Mecha Sally swung the other blade at Sonic, but Sonic got onto the floor and pushed Mecha Sally into the air. Sonic got up and used his Homing Attack on the robot which caused it to explode.

"Thank you Sonic, I thought we were gonners." Sally said.

"Hey when I'm around, nothing can go wrong." Sonic replied.

"Just like our relationship?" Sally asked, walking towards Sonic smiling.

"Yep, just like our relationship." Sonic replied, returning the smile.

Sally and Sonic held each other when they were close and started to kiss.

"Can you guys get room..." Tails said, looking away disgusted.

"Huh, I didn't think Sonic's girlfriend was the princess of the Kingdom of Acorn." Manic said.

"And I thought his girlfriend was the pink hedgehog." Sonia replied.

The moment went away and the couple stopped kissing, but they stared at each others eyes, still smiling and still holding each other

"Anyways Sonic, don't you think it's a little strange that in this attack and the attack on Angel Island Eggman wasn't anywhere to be seen?" Tails asked.

The two stopped staring at each other and stopped holding each other.

"Yes it is Tails. And I believe Eggman is up to something." Sonic replied.

"And it must be about the Chaos Emeralds again because Metal Sonic dissapeared with the Master Emerald." Tails said.

"Ok, can someone explain to us what these Chaos Emeralds and that Master Emerald is?" Manic said.

"Yes please, because our brother hasn't told us about anything yet." Sonia said.

"Wait, Sonic you have siblings?" Sally asked.

"I'll explain later." Sonic replied.

"The Chaos Emeralds are filled with unlimited energy and the Master Emerald is the same, but the Master Emerald has even more power and can control the Chaos Emeralds, and if someone evil has their hands on them like Dr. Eggman. It will be disasterous." Tails replied.

Manic and Sonia were shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll get the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald back and I'll go Super and defeat Egghead again. Or I can go Hyper because the Master Emerald is there and it can turn the Chais Emeralds into Super Emeralds." Sonic said.

Sonic's wrist-com rung again and this time it is Knuckles.

"Sonic..." Knuckles said, exhausted and in pain.

"Knuckles! What happened?!" Sonic asked, worried about his family.

"Eggman attacked the village...and he kidnapped...Amy...Cream and Cheese...Cosmo...and your family!" Knuckles replied.

"What?!" Sonic said.

"Mother!" said, Manic and Sonia.

"Cosmo!" Tails said.

"Don't worry guys we'll get mother back and Tails i'll get Cosmo back, I promise!" Sonic replied.

 _"Sonic..."_ Sally thought.

"Knuckles when did Eggman leave?!" Sonic asked.

"He just left a second ago..." Knuckles replied.

"Ok, thank you Knuckles." Sonic said, hanging up the wrist-com.

"Tails, start up the Tornado 3 and let's go!" Sonic said.

"Roger that!" Tails replied, flying towards the Tornado 3. Manic and Sonia followed.

"Sonic I'm coming with you!" Sally said, stopping Sonic.

"No, you have to stay here with the Freedom Fighters and protect Knothole." Sonic replied.

"But they're my family too!" Sally said.

"That's an order!" Sonic replied.

"Ok, don't you do anything stupid!" Sally said.

"I won't!" Sonic replied, running towards the now started up Tornado 3.

Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Tails made it to Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier, but missiles started flying towards them.

Tails shot the missiles and dropped Sonic, Manic, and Sonia onto the Egg Carrier. Sonic used his Boost Attack, Homing Attack, and Spin Dash on the machines that were shooting missiles at Tails, so he won't worry about Tails crashing.

Manic used his Drums and Sonia used her Keyboard Synthesizer on the machines that were shooting bullets at both them and Sonic.

Back in Mario's world, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Captain Toad made it through the throne room where the Destiny Stars were, which were in glassed vases. But, Bowser was already absorbing the Destiny Stars' powers!

Mario and the gang dashed towards Bowser, but then his minions jumped out of nowhere. This was because Kamek was in the room and his wand can do all sorts of stuff.

Mario and Luigi took out their hammers, Yoshi got his eggs, and Captain Toad took out his Bob-Bombs.

Mario and Luigi wacked the enemies that were too close to them with their hammers, Yoshi threw eggs at the enemies that were trying to get them from behind, and Captain Toad threw his Bob-Bombs at the enemies that were surrounding them.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia finally made it to the main deck where Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emeralds, their family, and Amy and Cream and Cheese are. But, the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds were inside capsules and the Egg Carrier was absorbing their energy!

Metal Sonic appeared and dashed towards the three hedgehogs, all three of them jumped out of the way and Sonic used his Homing Atrack on Metal Sonic, causing the robot to explode.

Kamek magically appeared in front of Mario and casted a spell at Mario, but Mario jumped over the spell and stomped on Kamek's head then he jumped off and wacked Kamek's back, sending him into a wall.

Manic freed Aleena, Jules, Bernadette, Uncle Chuck, an Muttski while Sonia freed Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yes, the energy absorbtion is finished! Now to destroy Knothole, Hedgehog Village, Angel Island, Station Square, and Soleanna!" Eggman said, about to press a big red button.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said, running towards the emeralds and used his Boost Attack to break the capsules.

"Bwahahahahahaha! I can feel the power flowing through me!" Bowser said, absorbing the Destiny Stars powers

"Too bad, because that power is going to stop flowing!" Mario said, jumping into the air and charging up his Fire Punch to hit Bowser.

Sonic managed to destroy the capsules, which returned the Master Emerald's and Chaos Emeralds' powers, and right before Eggman pressed the button.

Bowser was too slow to respond and was busy absorbing the Destiny Stars' powers that Mario struck Bowser with his Fire Punch and they both went crashing to the floor, causing a huge explosion, destroying the glassed vases, and stopped the absorbtion of the Destiny Stars' powers.

Dr. Eggman pressed the button and the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds started to shine, even the Chaos Emeralds on Sonic's Tornado 3 was shining.

"No! What have you done?!" Dr. Eggman said, getting scared.

Kamek tried to power up Bowser using on of his spells, but Luigi deflected tge spell and the spell hit one of the Destiny Stars, causing all the stars to shine.

"No Kamek, what have you done?!" Bowser said, getting scared.

"What did you do Egghead?!" Sonic asked, furiously.

"Why are you asking me?! You're the one who reversed the absorbtion!" Eggman replied.

The emeralds then covered Sonic's world in a blinding light and then everything went silent.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"You ruined my only chance to get stronger. That's what's going on!" Bowser replied.

The Destiny Stars then covered Mario's world in a blinding light and everything went silent.

 **Oh no, what happened to our heroes? Find out on the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter Two: A Battle Between Two Heroes

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Sorry about taking so long to publish the fourth chapter, I've been busy with YouTube videos and posting on Google, and now my mother found a new place to live and we're waiting for it to get fixed up at my grandfather's house. I'm using WiFi Hotspot from the phone I use to make videos with on my old phone to make this chapter and probably more. So, I'll be spending more time on my fanfic for now on and I'll try to make longer chapters. So, sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

 ** _Question Answering Time!_**

 **...No questions asked I see.**

 ** _Chapter Two: A Battle Between Two Heroes_**

"Uuuuuggghh..." Mario groaned, getting up his feet, holding his head.

"Ah! My head! It hurts!" yelled Mario, holding onto his head much more tighter.

"Man, what happened? All I remember is that white light..." said Mario, having a flashback of a white light blinding him.

"Wait a sec...where's Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and Bowser?" said Mario, looking around confused.

Mario was in a place that was almost covered in sand, with blocks in the air and green pipes in the ground which were also almost covered in sand too. Which made the place look deserted and gave Mario deja - vu vibes.

"Why do I have the feeling I've been here before? But more importantly, I'm nowhere near Bowser's Castle and the Destiny Stars are gone too..." said Mario, getting more confused.

"Did that white light teleport us to different places?" Mario asked himself, trying to figure out the situation.

"If that's the case, then I'll have to find everyone else and hurry before Bowser uses the Destiny Stars." said Mario, and he ran off to find his friends in a land that gave him the sense that he been there before.

While Mario was running around looking for his friends, Sonic, in a different place, was just waking up.

"Uuuuuggghh...Sonia, Manic, mom, are you guys okay?" asked Sonic, getting up off his feet holding on to his head.

"Um...guys? Are you okay? asked Sonic, looking around.

Sonic was in a land full of grass, with hills, loops, moving platforms, and water. This place gave Sonic deja - vu vibes.

"What is this place? Why do I feel like I've been to this zone before? But, I'm not worrying about where I am now. Where's Sonia, Manic, Mom, and Dr. Eggman? The Master Emerald is gone with the Chaos Emeralds. The Egg Carrier and the Tornado are no where in sight..." Sonic stopped for a moment and thought about the situation.

"Chaos Control must've warped us to different zones, and if that's the case I'll have to find everyone else before Eggman decides to use the Emeralds." said Sonic, and he ran off to the distance with super sonic speed.

While Sonic was speeding around looking for his friends, Mario was also looking for his friends.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I've been here before, it just looks so familiar." said Mario, trying to figure out why he's getting these feelings and when he was here before.

Mario was looking all over the land for his friends. He even went down into the pipes, but they led to dead ends which sometimes had coins all over the place and Mario grabbed them. Mario was also hitting the Mystery Blocks to get Power Ups on the way to find his friends.

Mario was getting exhausted until he saw a small - sized castle and hoped that his friends and brother was inside.

"Finally, I can get some rest! I hope everyone is in there though." said Mario, as he headed towards the castle.

Mario was about to get inside the castle until he thought he saw a blue blur in the corner of his eye go into a green pipe next to the castle. Mario thought it was just a hallucination, but he decided to go into the pipe to check it out.

While Mario was looking for his friends, Sonic was dashing around the greenish zone looking for his friends.

"This place...it just gives me the sense of deja - vu, and why does it look so familiar..." Sonic said, trying to figure out what zone he is in.

Sonic was running all over the land looking for his friends and family. He found secret passage ways that led to dead ends most of the time and found items inside small T.V.s that looked familiar to him, so he took the T.V.s just in case. He even found rings on the way that he collected just in case if he was going to get attacked.

Sonic was getting tired of running until he saw a sign with a picture on it that gave him more deja - vu.

"Hey, this picture looks like Eggman! But, fatter and smaller. That must mean that I'm close to that Egghead!" said Sonic, and he dashed past the sign and noticed that the picture changed, so he headed back to the sign.

"Is...that me? It looks like me, but younger..." Sonic said, then he had flashbacks of when he was younger.

His flashbacks showed memories of him fighting Eggman when they were younger. He saw that Eggman used to kidnap small animals and turn them into robots to fight Sonic and that his fight to stop Dr. Eggman from his evil plans started in a place called Green Hill Zone...the place that Sonic is in now.

"Well, that explains why it looks so familiar, but why couldn't I remember it? It must have something to do with the Super - Genesis Wave that resetted and renewed everything." said Sonic, thinking of what other memories he forgotten until he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Sonic saw what looked like a person who was blue all over. The person had a blue cap, a blue under shirt with overalls, blue shoes, and blue gloves with a big blue paintbrush in his hand creating a ring to a Special Stage. Sonic quietly started walking slowly towards the mysterious person.

"I made the ring to the Special Stage, now all I have to do is find this blue hedgehog called Sonic and get him through the portal." said the mysterious person.

Sonic ran up right behind the mysterious person and said, "Well, good luck with that pal. 'Cause you can't catch me, I'm way too fast for ya!" in a cocky tone.

The mysterious person jumped back and turned to face Sonic, then he took his paintbrush and wielded it. Sonic got into his fighting stance and got ready to fight.

Sonic got another look at the mysterious person. He had blue skin with a blue mustache, a big blue nose, and his pupils and eyes were completely blue. The thing Sonic noticed that wasn't blue was the red M on the person's cap.

"Who are you? What is your objective? Are you one of Dr. Eggman's robots?" Sonic asked, but the person didn't respond.

The paintbrush in the person's hand then started to change into a yellowish - oranger color on the top and the color started dripping like it was paint. Then the person took his paintbrush and made a yellowish - orange X in thin air and had put his hand behind the X.

The person then pulled his arm back and pushed it forward, sending the paint - like X to Sonic. Sonic rolled to the side right before the X hit him and he saw the X fly into the distance behind him and the terrain exploded, leaving a huge crater.

"Ooooooo, that would've been a disaster if that had hit me." Sonic said, getting to his knees.

"Well? You ready blue stache?" Sonic asked, getting into his fighting stance again.

The person then swung his paintbrush from side to side, sending out paint slashes to Sonic. Sonic dodged all the slashes and jumped in the air to do a Homing Attack. Before Sonic landed the hit, the person swung his painbrush up and a paint slash appeared in front, hitting Sonic. Sonic started to fall behind the person after the hit and when he was right behind the person, the person turned around and swung his paintbrush towards Sonic and a slash appeared. The slash had hit Sonic and Sonic was launched into the ring.

"Heh heh heh! Papa will be proud of me! I completed my mission!" said the mysterious person, he then took his paintbrush and spun around leaving a wall of paint all around him. The paint disappeared and the person that was all blue was gone, it was Bowser Jr. now!

"Well, let's hope Metal Sonic takes care of Mario. That robot better not mess up or papa and the mustached man will get mad." said Bowser Jr., then he called his Koopa Clown Car and hopped in, then he flew into the distance.

Mario was walking around underground trying to find what he just saw.

"I knew it, it was just a hallucination. I'm going back to that castle." Mario said, heading back towards the pipe.

Before Mario went back up the pipe, he heard a strange noise and decided to investigate it. Mario was heading towards the direction where he heard the sound and when he got there, he saw something very wierd to him.

He saw what looked like a blue robotic hedgehog, with red metal - like sneakers, and silver robotic hands, making a giant ring with lazers coming out of it's eyes. It was none other than Metal Sonic!

Mario took a Mini - Mushroom from out of his Power - Up bag and used it to get small and sneak up behind the robot.

"The portal is complete. Now I must find the plumber, Mario Mario, and get him through the portal to complete my mission." Metal Sonic said, and it got ready to leave until Mario said,

"Hey, metal head!" after Mario said that, Metal Sonic began to scan the room with it's scanners.

"The person you're looking for is down here metal brain!" Mario said, and Metal Sonic looked down on the floor and saw Mario. Metal Sonic then began scanning Mario and when it finished it said,

"Scan complete. The Enemy, Mario Mario, confirmed. Battle sequence initiated."

"So let me guess, you're one of Fawful's inventions and that portal right there is probably a bad sign, because Fawfull is either trying to steal something powerful to defeat me. Or, its a portal to Paper Mario's dimension and you guys are trying to take over it and or merge our dimensions. But, that's not gonna happen because I'm gonna turn you into scrap metal." Said Mario, and he got into his fighting stance.

Metal Sonic swung it's fist forward to the ground, making a small crater. Luckily, Mario jumped out of the way before the robot smashed the ground. Metal Sonic then jumped forward and made another crater with it's foot where Mario was. Mario jumped out of the way before that happened and dashed towards the robot.

Metal Sonic charged up a laser beam in its torso and released it at Mario. The laser beam was catching up to Mario, but he jumped onto the robot's leg in time and climbed up. Metal Sonic tried to smack Mario off it's leg but it kept missing. When Mario was next to the robot's head, his hand caught on fire and he pulled his arm back to land a devastating punch.

Before Mario landed the hit, Metal Sonic caught Mario in its hands and threw Mario off it's shoulder and Mario went flying into the portal.

"Mario Mario is inside the Special Zone. Mission Complete. Must report to Dr. Eggman." Metal Sonic said, and it flew back up the pipe and flew away into the distance.

Mario fell to the floor and grew back to his normal size. He got up and realized that he went through the portal.

"Okay, this is definitely not Paper Mario's world. I don't see any paper like things around here, I only see color changing everywhere." Mario said, and he started to look around the place that he was in until he stepped on a circle that had a R in the middle.

"Hmm what's this? And why does it look like everything is going upside down?" Said Mario, and he realized that he had stepped on a button and was about to fall.

"Oh no. AAAAaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!! MAMA - MIAAAA!!!"

Mario fell to a different platform and got up in pain.

"Ow, I need to be careful. I don't want to touch those buttons again." Mario said, and he turned around and saw what looked like the same robot that he fought earlier on the same platform, but it wasn't a robot anymore.

"You again!" Mario said, and the Hedgehog turned around and saw him too. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic was confused because the person he was fighting earlier wasn't all blue anymore and he didn't have his paintbrush.

"Nice change of clothes, you decided to get rid of all blue and wear red AND blue! You're trying to copy me already?" Sonic said.

"What are you talking about a change of clothes? I always wear this, and I thought you was a robot." Mario replied.

"Robot? I'm a anthropomorphic Hedgehog who has flesh to the bone! Also, what happened to your magical paintbrush? You think painting isn't a good hobby anymore?" Sonic said.

"A magical painbrush? I carry a hammer, and that hammer is gonna smash you into bits!" Mario replied.

"Not until I smash you first!" Sonic said, getting into his fighting stance.

Mario got into his fighting stance as well and was waiting for the hedgehog to attack.

Sonic dashed forward and punched Mario in the face, launching him to another platform and catching Mario in surprise.

"So fast, I couldn't even see him move." Mario said, getting back up.

Sonic jumped to the platform Mario landed on and said, "I was holding back earlier, I honestly didn't know you were that good at fighting, and it looks like I don't need to use my full speed to beat you."

"Heh, a cocky one eh. I guess I need to do my best with this fight." Mario said, searching for a Power - Up in his Power - Up bag.

"What are you doing now?" asked Sonic, getting into his fighting stance.

Mario found what he was looking for and thought, "Ah hah, a Cape Feather, perfect for this place."

"Is that a feather, what's a feather gonna do? Tickle me?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see." Mario replied, and he transformed into Cape Mario.

"Hahaha! What's a yellow cape gonna do?" Sonic said, Mario smirked and flew towards Sonic and punched him in the face, sending Sonic flying.

Mario flew up behind Sonic and kicked him in the gut, and Sonic launched to the other direction and flew into a wall. Mario flew to Sonic and was ready to deliver a powerful punch.

Sonic jumped out the way in time and landed onto the safe platform and Mario smashed the wall into pieces. After Mario landed Sonic then used his Spin Dash on Mario and did a powerful flurry of punches and kicks all over Mario's body.

Sonic then performed a powerful uppercut and Mario was launched in a far distance. Sonic ran to where Mario was going to fall at and did a Spin Attack, sending Mario back into the air. Sonic jumped up and kicked Mario in the of his head, launching him into the floor.

Sonic used his Homing Attack, but Mario stood up on the ground with his hands and kicked Sonic in the gut, launching him into another wall. Mario flew to Sonic and striked a powerful punch to Sonic's face, sending him through the wall. He then flew to Sonic again and had hit Sonic with his elbow, launching Sonic to a different platform.

Sonic got up as Mario landed on the platform and used his Boost Attack. As Sonic was running towards him, Mario dashed forward and used his Fire Punch, and the two techniques clashed. The clash lasted for while with the two struggling to beat each other.

A explosion from the two techniques launched them both back, but they got back up and they both dashed towards each other. The battle was a fierce one, with the two heroes evenly hitting each other with the same force. With Mario using his Cape to use at his advantage, and Sonic using his speed to his advantage.

While this battle was happening, Mario and Sonic's arch - enemies were watching far away, with a hidden camera watching everything they do.

"Bwahahaha! You were right Doctor, this plan was full proof." Bowser said.

"Indeed, and now they will not stop until one if them is killed!" said Dr. Eggman.

They both laughed as they watched their arch enemies duke it out.

"Wanna play Evil monopoly while we wait for the victor?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Oh fiery Goombas yeah!" Bowser replied, grabbing the box and setting up the board.

Back in the Special Zone, Mario and Sonic got exhausted from all the fighting and stopped to take a breather, while staring at each other to see who would attack first.

"Huff...huff...huff...This guy is tough..." They both thought, "I don't know if I can do this!"

 **Dun Dun Dun! Looks like our heroes might have met their end all ready. But don't worry this isn't the last chapter.** **Don't forget to leave some reviews, and again please be patient for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter Three: Red D Star&Blue C Emerald

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Before** **any of you Sonic the Hedgehog fans start reading this chapter, let me type you this...please don't go Super Sanic on me and Mario because Mario got more votes on the poll I made on Google and that he'll beat Sonic in this chapter. I made the poll because I wanted to see how many people wanted either Mario or Sonic to win, and now that Mario got more votes, I will give the fans what they wanted and for Sonic fans I made an alternate ending for it to be even.**

 **Question Answering Time!**

 **A guest says: Gotta say Mario assumed a lot If specific details from just seeing a robot making a portal, I can understand him thinking it's fawfull as he is the most tech savvy of his enemies but why did he assume it led to paper mario dimension? And why did he assume he was trying to merge the 2 worlds?**

 **My answer: Well it's been a long time since Fawfull did anything evil, so it would be understandable of why Mario assumed that.**

 **Well, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _Three: The Red Destiny Star and the Blue Chaos Emerald_**

"I gotta use the rings I collected back at Green Hill Zone, I can use the Light Speed Attack with them." Sonic thought, getting all the rings from out of his sneakers.

"Hmm, rings? What is he doing with those?" Mario asked to himself, getting into his fighting stance.

Sonic used his Spin Dash to absorb all the rings into his body and charge up his Light Speed Attack. When he absorbed all the rings, Sonic started to glow in a cyan blue color.

"What the?!" Mario said, getting surprised and confused at the same time.

"Ready..." Sonic said, getting ready to use his technique.

"GO!"

Sonic dashed towards and kicked Mario in less than zero seconds, which launched Mario through many platforms. Sonic then appeared behind Mario and kicked him again, launching into a wall. Sonic flew to Mario and kneed Mario in his gut, which launched him through the wall. Sonic then appeared above Mario and kicked him on the back of his head, launching him to the ground.

Before Mario had hit the ground, Sonic appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, sending him back up. Sonic flew up to Mario and punched him in the face, launching him through different platforms.

 **Mario wins ending**

Sonic was playing ping pong with Mario until Mario took his cape off and had luckily hit Sonic with it, sending him into a wall.

Sonic lost his rings after hitting the wall and he got off the wall to use his Spin Dash.

Sonic tried to hit Mario with his Spin Dash, but Mario jumped over him before Sonic had hit him. When Sonic drifted and headed back towards Mario, Mario took out his hammer and swing it at Sonic, sending him flying. Mario then flew to Sonic and did a flurry of punches to Sonic's gut.

Mario used his Fire Punch on Sonic, launching Sonic through a different platform and then crashing into the floor of a different platform. Sonic was in the middle of getting up when Mario landed on the same platform and shot a powerful two - streamed blast of fire at Sonic.

"AAAAAAaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhh!!!" Sonic screamed, while the blast of fire was launching him back.

The blast of fire disappeared as Mario had put his hands down and Sonic was on the floor trying to get up. Mario's cape disappeared and he walked towards the injured hedgehog.

When Mario got next to Sonic, he said, "That blast of fire that I shot at you was called **_The Mario Finale_**. I would've turned you into scrap metal if I fully used it, but I didn't because I need to know where my friends are."

"Then why did you attack me earlier? I was looking for my friends as well." Sonic replied, leaving Mario confused.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me!" Mario said, getting Sonic confused.

Sonic got up off his feet and said, "No you attacked me earlier, you were blue all over and your blue paint brush was launching paint at me!"

"No no no, You attacked me! You were a robot and almost killed me with your laser beam!" Mario said.

 **Sonic wins ending**

After a while of launching Mario all across the special stage, Sonic let the injured Mario fall to the ground. He then jumped to a platform up into the air by using other platforms, so high in the air that Mario couldn't see him. Mario was starting to get up from his pain and Sonic stopped on top the final platform.

"You're finished!" said Sonic, charging up a Spin Dash and rolled off the platform.

As Mario was getting up he managed to look up into the air and saw Sonic falling towards him at high speed. Mario tried to move out of the way, but Sonic was too fast and managed to kick Mario in the head, knocking him back on the ground, face first, which caused a huge explosion.

After the dust from the explosion dissaperated, Mario struggled to get up his feet and Sonic walked up to the injured plumber.

After Sonic stood next to Mario he said, "That move that I used before to go extra fast was call the **_Light Speed Attack_** and it allows me to use my full speed. And that final attack that took you down was called **_Sonic Barrage_**! You're lucky that I didn't kill you because I wasn't using my full power on that last attack, but I need to know what you did to my friends!"

"But, I'm looking for my friends as well!" Mario replied.

"Then why did you attack me earlier?!" Sonic said.

Mario got up off his feet and said, "What are you talking about? You're the one who attacked me!" This left Sonic confused.

"No you attacked me earlier, you were blue all over and your blue paint brush was launching paint at me!" Sonic replied.

"No no no, You attacked me! You were a robot and almost killed me with your laser beam!" Mario said.

 **End of the different battle** **outcomes**

They then realized that they were tricked into fighting each other and that their arch enemies are behind this.

Back with Bowser and Dr. Eggman in their secret base.

"GRRRRRR! They figured it out! You said this plan was full proof!" Bowser said, yelling at Eggman with fire raging out of his mouth.

"Don't worry you lizard breath! I knew that this would happen! They're both injured and my three newest creations can destroy them both!" Dr. Eggman replied.

Back with Mario and Sonic in the Special Stage Zone.

"So, you're looking for Destiny Stars huh?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, and the whole world will be in danger if Bowser absorbs their power." Mario replied

"But, I just can't figure out how we can find those. I know how to find the Chaos Emeralds though." Sonic said

"Well, let's hope that one of them is with the Chaos Emerald in here." Mario said, hoping that they're not too late.

Mario and Sonic travelled throughout the Special Stage Zone, pressing R buttons and avoiding red exits that Sonic told Mario about. Sonic even collected rings on the way just in case he needed to use his Light Speed Attack again. When they were sure that they were near the Chaos Emerald, they both heard a noise.

"You hear that?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah and it's close." Mario replied, and they both got into their fighting stances.

They both saw what they heard and they were robots. But, they weren't any ordinary robots. They were roboticized versions of Luigi, Manic, and Sonia.

"Luigi! What happened to you!?" Mario asked, trying to figure out why Luigi is a robot.

"Don't worry Mario, we'll get him back. All we have to do is destroy the robotic armor." Sonic said, trying to get Mario in a hopeful mood.

"Mecha Luigi, Mecha Manic, and Mecha Sonia! ATTAAAAAACCCCKK!!!" Dr. Eggman commanded, and the robots dashed towards Mario and Sonic.

Mario fought Mecha Luigi while Sonic fought Mecha Manic and Mecha Sonia. Sonic brought back Manic and Sonia to their original selves by taking out his Guitar Medallion and shot lazer beams at them, which destroyed their robotic armor. Sonic ran to his brother and sister to see if they were okay.

"Thank goodness, they're just unconcious." Sonic said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Mario brought back Luigi by taking out his hammer and running to Mecha Luigi and then wacked the robot as hard as he can, which shattered the armor and Luigi fell to the ground.

more robots appeared and they were the original badniks from Dr. Eggman. To get rid of them, Mario used his Mario Finale and Sonic used his Boost Attack. Half of the robots dissapered without a trace from Mario's technique and the other half explode because Sonic ran through them with his technique.

"Grrr! We'll get you next time!" yelled Dr. Eggman at the screen.

After the battle, Luigi, Manic, and Sonia woke up and Mario and Sonic ran to their siblings.

"Woah, bro...what happened?" Manic asked, holding on to his head.

"You and sis were roboticized by Eggman, but I brought you back with my Medallion." Sonic replied

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." Sonia said, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Woah, Mario. I'm dizzy." Luigi said, trying to not pass out.

"Here have a Mushroom." Mario said, giving Luigi a red dotted Mushroom.

Luigi ate the Mushroom and said, "I feel way better, thanks bro."

"Anytime bro." Mario replied.

"Sonic, here's two for ya." Mario said, throwing two Mushrooms to Sonic.

"Thanks Mario." Sonic said, giving the Mushrooms to Manic and Sonia.

"Hey Mario? Who's the blue talking hedgehog?" Luigi asked.

"I'll explain later." Mario replied.

After everyone was healed, a Red Destiny Star and a Blue Chaos Emerald appeared.

"Hey, Sonic it's a Chaos Emerald!...With a red star?" Sonia said, confused.

"Mario, It's a Destiny Star!" Luigi said.

"Destiny Star?" Manic asked, "What's that?"

"I'll explain everything later. Buy now we need to grab these!" Sonic said, and he took the Blue Chaos Emerald and Mario took the Red Destiny Star, causing everything to spin around rapidly and slowly turn white...

 **Looks like Mario and Sonic found the first Chaos Emerald and the first Destiny Star. The next chapter will be released soon so be patient**


	6. Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Hey guys** **, before you guys read this chapter I'm just gonna type you this. I will make a post on Google Plus to see which forgotten characters from the two series you want in my fanfiction. For example: Geno from Super Mario RPG or** **Tiara Boobowski from Sonic X-Treme, Yes, that cancelled Sonic game that never made it to the light of day, it had potential for it to be a good game if it was realeased though. If you guys didn't know about Tiara, she was supposed to be a love interest to Sonic in the game and** **she would've co-starred**. **Tiara is apparently a manx, which is a breed of cat. She's a strong-willed character who is capable of magical powers using a magical scepter. It's unknown if she'scapableof super speed like Sonic, but she can perform the Spin Dash just like him.So, if any Sonic fans want Tiara in my fanfiction as a ex-girlfriend or friend to Sonic, let me know on that post.**

 **Question Answering Time!**

 **A guest asks: I have a slightly odd request. Can you ad R.O.B into the storie? I feel like with all the robots in the sonic-verse Mario could use a robot friend and even though R.O.B isn't technically a part of the Mario universe he could be put in as a robot created "or discovered in some ancient location" by proofesor e gad "as most of his inventions look like Nintendo consoles" I think he would make a good mario equivalent to e-123 omega**

 **My** **Answer: Hey! You just read my mind! I actually was planning to put R.O.B. in the story already and he was going to be found in a ancient location!**

 **Now, on with the chapter.**

 ** _Chapter Four: The_** ** _Adventure Begins_**

Everything stopped rotating and the white light went away, after grabbing the red Destiny Star and the blue Chaos Emerald, our heroes were teleported into a place that looked like a empty void.

"What is this place?" Mario asked, looking through the void, confused.

"I don't know, but it looks wierd." Luigi replied, looking through the void as well.

"What the heck is going on here." Sonic asked, looking more confused.

"I'll tell you what's going on." a mysterious voice came from out of nowhere, which startled the heroes and looked where the voice was coming from.

"Your worlds have merged." After whatever said that, a light brown hedgehog appeared.

The hedgehog had one dark brown eye and the other was glowing blue! He had silver armored leggings with a armored chestplate with the same color. He wore a yellow cape on his back and had a silver sword in hand. He quills were almost identical to Sonic's except they were hanging down more and two quills looked like hooks that were hanging in the side of him.

"Who are you?" Manic asked the mysterious hedgehog.

"I'm Kobe, Kobe the Hedgehog, and I'm the Guardian of the Multiverse." Kobe replied.

"I thought the Guardian of the Multiverse was Zonic? What happened to him? Sonic asked.

"Guardian of the Multiverse?!" said the others.

"Also, Zonic? How do you know the Guardian of the Multiverse." Sonia asked.

"Long story." Sonic replied, "So, where's Zonic?"

"Zonic...is dead." Kobe said.

"What?!" Sonic said in shock, "What happened to him?!"

"Zonic was killed in battle against The Devil's forces." Kobe replied, "But I'm the new Guardian now. Since Zonic trained me as his apprentice, I automatically become the new Guardian. Those are the rules."

Sonic showed a sad expression, "Darn, How could he die? I thought he was invincible!"

"He was powerful, but not invincible. During his latest mission to destroy a dark portal to prevent demons from going into the physical world, Zonic faced an army of powerful demons and was overwelmed." Zonic replied.

As Sonic was listening to the story, he thought of if he had been there to help his friend.

"To destroy the portal, Zonic used his last remaining energy and used it to fire a deadly blast which turned everything in his path to dust, but the cost was his life." Kobe continued.

"I should've been there!" Sonic said.

"Sonic..." Sonia said, worried.

"But you would've been taken down easily Sonic, you aren't strong enough to take on The Devil's forces." Kobe replied.

"You don't know that!" Sonic said, "I've taken down Dark Gaia, God of Darkness, the Time Eater, God of Time, and Solaris, God of Flames!"

"Those don't count because you were in Super form, in your normal form you would've been taken down easily." Kobe replied.

"Super form?" Manic asked, "Bro you have been having all sorts of fun haven't you?

"Not now Manic, don't you see Sonic upset?" Sonia said.

"True, but...why couldn't he have been brought back to life?" Sonic asked.

"I wish I could, but Zonic is a too powerful being to be brought back. Only a being with powers below a god can be brought back." Kobe replied.

"A being with powers below a god..." Sonic said, "You brought back Cosmo?"

"Yes I have indeed." Kobe replied.

"But why did you do it? You don't know Cosmo. Sonic said.

"Actually I met her in heaven. She always talked about her adventures with you and the battle against the Mettarex. Though, she did talk about this fox called Tails alot." Kobe replied.

"Well anyway, I didn't bring you guys here so that we can sit and talk all day." Kobe said

"Then why did you bring us here?" Sonic asked.

"To save the multiverse." Kobe replied.

"Say what?" said the others.

"Your universes merged and if they don't get separated in time, you're worlds will be destroyed and it will lead to the destruction of other universes." Kobe said.

"Then why can't you do it yourself? You're the so called Guardian of the Multiverse!" Sonia said.

"Because, this is a problem you can take care yourselves." Kobe replied.

"How is it a problem we can take care of ourselves?! The multiverse is about to be destroyed!" Sonia said.

"The Destiny Stars from Mario's world and the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic's world had their powers connect to each other and merged the two universes together. All you have to do is collect them all and unconnect their powers before it's too late." Kobe replied.

"Sounds easy enough to get the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds, but how do we unconnect their powers?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find a way." Kobe replied.

"That's it?! We have to find a way?" Sonic said.

"Look, we don't have much time. You have to get the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds before your worlds are destroyed. So, I have to take you guys back." Kobe said, "And the reason why I brought Cosmo back is that not only she can spend time with her friends again, it's because she can help you with unfusing your worlds with her hidden powers."

"Hey wai-" Sonic was about to ask Kobe another question but Kobe already used Chaos Control to send them all back.

"Please, save the multiverse before its too late."

Back on the merged universe, our heroes were trying to figure out a way to find the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds in time. Meanwhile Bowser and Dr. Eggman were planning something ekse to stop them.

"What's our next plan? Dr. Eggman asked.

"We free King Boo and awaken Dark Gaia!" Bowser replied.

Dr. Eggman revealed a evil grin and said, "Perfect!"

Back with our heroes in a merged land of both the old Mushroom Kingdom and Green Hill Zone.

"We need to figure out something, and fast!" Mario said.

"I know but, even if we split up, we won't save the multiverse in time." Sonic replied.

"If we had a device that could locate on their energy sources, we could find them." Sonia said.

"Yeah, but we need two and they would need to get the locations correct." Manic replied.

"Hey, guys! Professor E. Gadd can make anything! And I bet he can make those devices!" Luigi said.

"Your right Luigi! But we don't know where his new lab is." Mario replied.

"I do, just follow me!" Luigi said, and our heroes headed off to E. Gadd's lab.

Dashing through the mixed land of the old Mushroom Kingdom and Green Hill Zone, Mario, Sonic co. finally reached their destination.

"What the? Evershade Valley looks different. Luigi said.

Evershade Valley was like it was before, except that it has merged with Pumpkin Hill

"It's because of our worlds colliding." Mario replied.

"Yeah, and here come the Boom-Boos!" Manic said, pointing at a group of Boom-Boos flying towards them.

"Everyone inside!" Luigi said, running to the door.

Everyone else followed and went inside the lab.

"Oh hey Mario, hey Luigi. What do guys want today? Just becareful when you go back outside, those new ghosts outside are hostile" E. Gadd asked, while the ghosts in the lab were working on inventions.

"Why are there ghosts in here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, they're just helping me with some inventions I'm making. Who are you three?" E. Gadd replied.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! and these are my siblings. Manic the Hedgehog, the one in green fur is my brother and Sonia the Hedgehog, the one in pink fur is my sister." Sonic replied.

"Did someone say Sonic?" a familiar voice asked from another room, and Sonic knew who it was.

"Tails!" Sonic said, running to the room where he heard the voice.

When Sonic got into the room, he saw not only Tails, but Cosmo as well.

"Tails! your okay!" Sonic said, running to his best friend and hugged him.

"Of course I'm okay! I was worrying about you." Tails replied.

Mario, Luigi, Manic, Sonia, and E. Gadd came into the room to see where Sonic ran off to and they saw Sonic in the room.

"Hey Mario, Luigi. This is Tails, my best friend, and that's Cosmo.

"Hey Tails, hey Cosmo." Mario and Luigi said, shaking their hands.

"Hi." said Cosmo, shyly.

"Hey Tails, where's my mother, my adoptive family, the Freedom Fighters, Amy, Cream, Cheese, the Chaotix, Knuckles, Lara, Julie, and Sally at?" Sonic asked

Tails suddenly looked down on the floor and said, "Your mother and everyone else got roboticized." Cosmo looked down to the floor as well.

Sonic's face suddenly fell into a sad impression.

Sonia fell to her knees and said, "No, not mother. This can't be."

"Hey, no worries sis we'll deroboticize her." Manic replied, patting Sonia on the back.

"After you disappeared, Dr. Eggman attacked Knothole and Hedgehog Village and attacked everyone. I tried to save your mother guys but I could only save Cosmo." Tails said.

"Hey, Professor? Did Bowser attack the Mushroom Kingdom and everything else after we dissapeared?" Mario asked.

"Yes, he kidnapped Peach as well, turned all the apes in Donkey Kong Country into slaves, and made the Yoshies slaves on Yoshi's Island." E. Gadd replied.

"Damn that overgrown turtle!" Mario said.

"How long were we missing." Sonic asked.

"A week." Tails replied.

"A week?!" Sonic said.

"Yes a week. And Dr. Eggman and this reptile called Bowser teamed up after they ran into each other after all the mess they did. We also found found out our worlds have merged. But we have no idea how." Tails replied.

"I know how." Sonic said, pulling out his Chaos Emerald. Mario pulled out the Destiny Star as well.

"The Destiny Stars' and the Chaos Emeralds' powers connected and somehow merged our worlds together." Mario said.

"How do you know if that happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic then told Tails about the meeting with the Guardian of the Multiverse, except the part where he told Sonic and co. about Cosmo.

"Oh, so that's where you got that idea from." Tails said, "But I can't believe that Zonic died..."

"Yeah, I can't believe that he's dead now either... but, we need two devices. One that can detect the power source of the Destiny Stars and the other that can detect the power source of the Chaos Emeralds and we need to collect them all before the whole multiverse goes kaboom!" Sonic replied.

"Me and my ghosts will take care of that." E. Gadd said, taking the Destiny Star and Chaos Emerald to his energy scanner.

"All I have to do is scan the power sources from these and then install the power source data to the two devices." E. Gadd said.

"Cool, so how long will it take to make the devices." Sonic walking to the professor.

"About after you guys check something out for me." E. Gadd replied.

"Huh?" Everyone else said.

"I need you guys to check out this energy reading I'm picking up on my map." E. Gadd replied, "This energy source appeared right before you got here and it's coming from a mansion that's completely covered in vines."

"Is it a new mansion professor?" Luigi asked.

"Yes it is, and it appeared out of nowhere." E. Gadd, replied, "Looks like there's gonna be more ghost vacuuming for you sonny."

Luigi got scared and said. "You know, I think I'm tired so uh-"

"Here you go sonny, the Poltergust 9000!" E. Gadd replied.

"Oh come o- Luigi was about to complain that he has to vacuum up ghosts again but E. Gadd said, "Mario, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. You guys can have one too."

"This one is like the 5000 and 3000 mixed together with some improvements. It has all the gadgets from the 5000 and has the Fire, Water, and Ice Elements installed into it. All you have to do is flick the switch on the tube part and flick the switch to blow out. Red is fire, blue is water, and white is ice." E. Gadd said, "And here's some Nintendo Switch consoles so that I can contact you guys."

"Thanks professor, but I already have a wrist com, Tails can contact me on it." Sonic said.

"Oh, ok I didn't think you had something to communicate with." E. Gadd replied.

"Well, how are we gonna get over there if you don't have a pixelator camera over there?" Luigi asked.

"With a teleporter made by Tails." E. Gadd replied.

"Oh ok. Wait, wha-"

E. Gadd pressed a button on his keyboard and Luigi and the others were gone.

"Hey, Tails! Wanna help?" E. Gadd asked.

"Sure thing professor." Tails replied, walking over to E. Gadd to help with the devices.

"Can I help too professor?" Cosmo asked.

"Sure you can young lady, anyone can help." E. Gadd replied.

"Ok." Cosmo said, walking over to E. Gadd to help.

 **Well, looks like there's gonna be a Luigi's Mansion type chapter in the next one. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please wait for the next chapter. And don't forget to join my community and follow my collection of my fanfic on Google Plus, just type in Super Mario/Sonic the Hedgehog FanFiction Series.**


	7. Chapter Five: The Dark Mansion

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you guys have fun this Halloween watching horror movies and playing horror games! Well anyway, this chapter will be longer than the other ones, because I spent so much time on it to get it published on Halloween and its a special chapter made for Halloween. I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Question Answering Time!**

 **A Guest says: Really? An oc? Also shits getting religious all of a sudden**

 **My answer: What's wrong with having an OC? At least I don't ship him or get him with any Mario or Sonic character in the story. Also the religous stuff had to explain why my OC is the Guardian of the Multiverse now.**

 **Edit: Sorry I was late publishing this chapter (I am really late XD) I was busy with school and I had a lot of work to do, but now that its here, I can continue on making the rest of the chapters! Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter Five: The Dark Mansion_**

After being teleported from Professor E. Gadd's lab with his new invention, our heroes was sent near the mysterious new mansion where E. Gadd had discovered on his monitor.

"Hmm...according to this map, we're getting close." said Luigi, looking at the map that E. Gadd had given him.

"...huff...huff...good, 'cause I'm getting tired from all this walking." said Sonic, getting bored.

"Really Sonic, we just left from the lab!" said Sonia, mad at Sonic at his own laziness.

"I..I can't...h-help...it...so...much...boredom..." Sonic said, aching to smash some robots of Eggman's. "I...need...to...run..." Sonic got to his knees and held his chest acting like he was going to die.

"Come on! Get up Sonic! Eggman probably has some Badniks waiting for us at the mansion, so let's go!" Sonia said, dragging Sonic on the floor by the arm.

Sonic tried to stop Sonia from dragging him by trying to hold his other hand into the ground, but his hand was getting dragged as well.

"Come on Sonic, get up. Its not that serious!" Sonia said, still dragging Sonic.

"I...can't...get...up...legs...too...weak..." said Sonic, acting like he was dieing.

"Come on Sonia, let him be. You know him, he's going to act like that until we get there." said Manic.

"Fine." said Sonia, letting go of Sonic's arm. "But I'm not going to be dragging you all day Sonic. You need to stop being so impatient when we're going to a destination."

"But its so boring when we just walk all day." Sonic said, showing his sad face.

"Well, if you're bored, just look at the night sky until we get there. Maybe you'll find some shooting stars." Sonia said, leaving Sonic on the ground.

Sonic got up off his feet and followed his siblings and the Mario Bros to their destination while looking at the night sky. While looking at the sky he counted how many stars were in space in his head until he saw something he didn't see before.

"Hmm? Hey, Mario! Luigi!" yelled Sonic.

"Yes?" said the two brothers.

"Is that a purple moon that I'm seeing up there or is it just me?" Sonic said, pointing at the strangely colored moon in the night sky.

Luigi looked at it and said, "No, its not you. We call that a Dark Moon."

"Dark Moon?" Sonic asked, trying to figure out what a Dark Moon is.

"Its not actually a moon, its a gem that contains magic which keeps all the ghosts here peaceful." Luigi said. "I had to put it back together once."

"Hm? The Dark Moon sounds interesting." Sonic said in his head.

While Sonic was staring at the Dark Moon, he got a sharp pain in his chest.

"Ow!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic to see what happened.

"Sonic you alright?" Sonia asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just got a sharp pain in my chest." Sonic said, holding his chest.

"Ouch. Looks like you got a chest pain. Let me guess, you were eating chili dogs too fast weren't you bro?" Manic said.

"No I wasn't! And don't ever tell me I go too fast!" Sonic replied.

"It'll go away, don't worry guys let's - a go!" Mario said.

The gang kept moving to their destination but Sonic's pain in his chest became worse.

 _"What's Going on?"_ Sonic thought, _"And why am I being drawn to look at that moon again?"_ Sonic's head suddenly faced the Dark Moon.

Sonic's body then started to change appearance. His fur and body grew which broke the Poltergust 9000 off his back, he grew sharp fangs, his arms grew half way to his legs wich broke his wrist - communicator off, his hands grew to the point where they ripped his gloves off, he grew claws on his hands, and his sneakers grew bigger and longer and spikes appeared under them. He is no longer Sonic the Hedgehog...but, he is now...Sonic the Werehog!

"Aaaaaaaooooooooooh!" Sonic howled, startleling the other heroes.

After Luigi saw Sonic in his Werehog transformation, he screamed and ran to hide behind a nearby tree.

"S-Sonic?! What happened to you?!" Sonia asked, staring at Sonic's terrifying transformation and walking towards him."Grrrrr!" Growled Sonic, getting on all fours and acting as a wild predator. Sonic's not in control of his body anymore, he is now a beast!

"He became savage! Stay away from him Sonia!" Manic said, running after his sister to protect her.

While Manic was running towards Sonia, Sonic leaped towards Manic and punched him acroos his face, launching him towards the tree where Luigi was hiding behind. After getting launched into the tree, Manic fell to the floor face first and fell unconcious.

"Manic!" Yelled Sonia, running towards Manic's direction.

Sonic stretched his arms towards Sonia and grabbed her. Then, he unstretched his arms, which pulled Sonia back to him. Sonic then pulled his arm up, which he unclenched and showed his claws, getting ready to slash Sonia.

"Sonia!" Mario said, pulling out a Hammer Suit from his Power - Up bag on his waist.

Mario took the Poltergust 9000 off and slid a Black Koopa Shell on his back, sat a black helmet on his head, and pulled out two black hammers. He is now Hammer Mario!

Sonic swung his claws towards Sonia, but in a nick of time, Mario wacked Sonic in the stomach with one of his hammers, which launched Sonic a short distance.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine. But, what's wrong with Sonic?" Sonia asked, seeing Sonic get back up on all fours and howling.

"I don't know, but I'll take him out and then we take him back to E. Gadd's lab to find out what happened. You need to worry about Manic right now." Mario replied.

"Okay, but please don't hurt him." Sonia said, worrying about Sonic.

"I won't, now go!" Mario said, and Sonia ran to the unconcious Manic.

"Luigi, I need something to heal Manic with!" Sonia said, holding Manic.

"Okay." Luigi replied, getting from behind the tree and handing a Red - Dotted Mushroom from his Power - Up bag to Sonia.

"Here Manic eat this, it will help you feel better." Sonia said, putting the Mushroom in Manic's opened mouth, which he then chewed and swallowed.

"Urrgh..." Manic groaned, but barely concious.

"He'll wake up soon, those things heal quick." Luigi said.

"I sure hope so. I also hope Sonic will come back to his senses." Sonia said, watching the battle in front of them.

Mario and Sonic dashed towards each other. Their attacks couldn't reach the others' since their attacks kept clashing with each other until Mario headbutted Sonic with his helmet and performed a flurry of wacks with his hammer to every part of Sonic's body. He then wacked the bottom of Sonic's chin and sent him flying into the air and he threw his two hammers in air towards Sonic which had hit him in the head.

Mario jumped in the air, caught the hammers, and wacked Sonic in the stomach, launching him onto the ground. Mario landed on the soft dirt and rammed into Sonic's stomach with his helmet. He then wacked Sonic's head with his two hammers one at a time three times and was ready to send him flying with his hammers.

Sonic grabbed the hammers and threw them far away, leaving Mario with only his fists, helmet, and shell to defend him with. Sonic was about to hit Mario with his left fist, but Mario blocked it with his shell. Sonic grabbed the shell and pulled it off of Mario's back, having the front of the shell break apart and fall on the floor.

Sonic took the shell and did a flurry of hits to Mario's head and then swung the shell like a bat at Mario, which sent him flying forward. Sonic threw the shell and got on all fours. He dashed right behind Mario and was about to deliver a punch to his back, but Mario turned around and blocked the attack with his helmet.

Sonic grabbed the helmet and slammed Mario on the ground from side to side and threw him towards the tree where everyone was, which broke the helmet off of Mario's head. Sonic threw the helmet somewhere and extended one of his arms towards the flying Mario and delivered a punch to his stomach, sending him flying into the tree.

"Mama - Mia..." Mario said, falling to the ground unconcious.

"Mario!" Luigi said, going over to where his brother is laying.

Sonic howled and ran towards the group on all fours. Luigi got scared and pulled out his wooden hammer, getting ready to fight. When Sonic got close and was about to strike, Sonia got in front of him with her arms spread wide, protecting her brother and new allies.

"Sonic stop it! Get a hold of yourself, this isn't you!" Sonia said, but Sonic couldn't hear her, only the Werehog can.

Sonic growled and scratched Sonia across her cheek, knocking her unconcious on the ground. After Sonic harmed his sister, he regained control of his returned form.

"S-Sonia?!" Sonic said, looking at the scar on Sonia's cheek.

He looked at the unconscious Mario and Manic on the ground, then at the horrified Luigi holding his hammer like a bat, then back to Sonia with two bloody claw marks in her cheek, and then looked at his hands.

"I'm the Werehog again?! What happened Luigi?! What happened to everyone?!" Sonic asked, confused and frightened at the same time.

Sonic realized that Luigi was looking straight at him terrified and looked at Sonia again.

"I-I did this...but...how...why...I was in control of this form before...but why am I not now? And how did I get this form back? I thought Dark Gaia got back his energy from this form and I lost it forever. But, if I got it back and went savage...then...I...need to leave the gang for their safety. Goodbye Luigi...take good care of my twin brother and sister for me." Sonic said, getting on all fours and running off in the distance.

"Phew." Luigi said, wiping his sweaty forehead and putting his hamner back in his bag.

A ringing noise and a vibration came from Luigi's pocket all of a sudden which frightened him, but he remembered that it was the Nintendo Switch that E. Gadd had given him.

"Hello." said Luigi, answering the Switch by tapping on the screen.

"Luigi! What happened out there?! I lost contact with Sonic's Poltergust and Tails tried to communicate with Sonic on his wrist - com, but he's not answering!" E. Gadd said, concerned.

Luigi told E. Gadd about what happened to Sonic and the others, he told him what Sonic just said to him.

"Hmm..." Tails said, trying to figure out how and why Sonic became savage and got back his Werehog transformation.

"Did Sonic look at the moon or a moon?" Tails asked, trying to find out the answer.

"Yes, but not just any moon. He looked at the Dark Moon." Luigi answered.

"What is this Dark Moon?" Tails asked.

"The Dark Moon is not a ordinary moon, you see. Its a gem that looks like a Crescent Moon and it floats above Evershade Valley where we are now." E. Gadd answered.

"But what does the Dark Moon have anything to do with mister Sonic going savage and turning into a Werehog?" asked Cosmo.

"Yeah, unless it has energy like Dark Gaia's which would make sense." Tails assumed.

"Well, it does have magic, which prevents the ghosts here in Evershade Valley from going savage, so maybe Tails is right. Maybe it does has the same energy as this Dark Gaia and by looking at it, Sonic absorbed that energy." E. Gadd said.

"Well if it does, Sonic will return to being a regular Hedgehog when the sun comes back up." Tails said.

"Are you sure Tails?" Luigi asked.

"I'm positive, I seen him transform into that a lot before. I know how it works." Tails said, "But Sonic is out there by himself and we really need him for this, so I'll send a drone after him."

"Okay, meanwhile I'll heal everyone else abd we'll get back to heading towards the mansion." Luigi said.

"Roger that!" Tails said.

Luigi hanged up the Switch and had slid it back in his back pocket. He then, slid a red - dotted Mushroom each into Mario and Sonia's opened mouths and they chewed the mushrooms until they swallowed them.

Manic woke up and Mario and Sonia woke up right after.

"What happened?" Manic asked, getting up off his feet.

"I got my butt kicked by a werewolf hedgehog." Mario said, getting up.

"Hey, speaking of hedgehogs, where's Sonic?" Sonia asked, looking for her missing brother.

"I'll tell you guys everything on the way." Luigi said, walking along the path towards there destination.

After Sonia picked up Sonic's wrist - com off the floor and slid it in her side pockets and Mario picked up his Poltergust and put it on his back , the others followed Luigi, but they were eager to find out where Sonic went.

"So, are you going to tell us or what?" Manic asked, being impatient.

"Well..." Luigi told the others of what he, E. Gadd, Tails, and Cosmo were talking about. Including of what Sonic was saying to himself and why he left. Manic and Sonia got mad after hearing the details.

"Why couldn't you stop him from leaving?!" Sonia asked, outraged.

"I was terrified, but it wasn't my fault." Luigi replied, stepping back.

"You were scared, you held a hammer, and you let him go out there by himself! How is it not you fault?!" Manic said, stomping his feet towards Luigi and pointing a finger at him.

"Hey! Calm down guys! Luigi got scared, yes, but it won't get Sonic back by yelling at my brother, its not his fault! Besides, he always get scared." Mario said, backing his brother up.

"Hmph!" said Manic and Sonia, turning their heads a different direction.

"Sigh, they'll get over it, let's just keep going Luigi." said Mario.

It didn't take long for our heroes to reach their destination since they were already close to it. Upon looking at it, Luigi realized that the mansion was a mix of every haunted mansion he'd been in, in his first two adventures.

Luigi got froze in terror by just looking at it, it was huge and his thoughts were, _"What if the ghosts are mixed too?!"_

Luigi chattered his teeth and bit the tips of his gloves repeatedly, but Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder and said, "Don't worry bro, we'll be right behind you."

Luigi looked at his brother who was smiling at him. Luigi smiled back and the gang walked up the stairs toward the main door. Luigi kept thinking what terrifying thing would show up when he opens the door, but he shook it off and grabbed the door knob.

Luigi slowly opened the door, turned his flashlight on, and said "Hello?"

Luigi and the others walked inside the mansion when the door behind them slammed shut, startling everyone.

"Who shut the door?" Luigi asked, looking at everyone behind him.

"Wasn't me!" replied everyone behind Luigi.

"Those who have stepped into The Dark Mansion, turn back, or experience a painful death!" said a ghostly voice.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like its coming from all over the place." Sonia said, looking across the room to see where the voice is coming from.

The room was a little dark, but had two pillars in the middle of the room that had purple flames lit. There was live wallpaper on the floors, walls, and the ceiling, which had shining and shooting stars to look like they were in space. The carpet was glowing purple. The ceiling had a chandelier on the ceiling which had purple flames in it's torches. There were torches leading to to doors uptairs, which also had purple flames lit in them. The doors' outlines, door knobs, and the middle of them were glowing purple. But, the middle of each of the doors had a purle glowing Crescent Moon.

"Well, wherever its coming from, it's trying to scare us away. So, I say we just ignore it." Manic said.

"Hey, come look at this!" Luigi said, looking at a small pillar that had a glowing purple line go down to the floor.

"Is this some kind of key or something?" Mario asked, looking at the two purple glowing holes inside the pillar.

The two glowing holes were shaped like a Crescent Moon, which looked like if they found two keys that were the same shape, it would make a Full Moon and open a passage way.

"Well, there are two seperate doors in this room, which would most likely lead to different rooms in this Dark Mansion and these two keys that we can find to fit in these holes for something to happen." Manic said, looking at the room and looking closely at the pillar.

"You see this small gap in the pillar right here in between the two holes?" Manic said, pointing in between the two key holes.

Everyone looked closely to where Manic was pointing at and saw the small gap.

"I see it! It leads down to the ground. It must be a secret passage way." Sonia said.

"How do you guys know a lot about this?" Mario asked, confused of what's going on.

"I'm a pro theif!" Manic said, putting a thumbs up.

"Manic..." Sonia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, um, what I meant was...I was a pro theif." Manic said

"Oh, well that makes sense." Mario said.

"If there are keys and this is a key hole to unlock a secret passage way, we better get going." Luigi said, thinking of a plan.

"Me and Mario will go through the left door, you two will go through the right door." Luigi said.

"Got it!" replied Sonia and Manic.

The two groups went to their side of the room upstairs, opened their doors and went through them. What will be behind these rooms?

From underneath the pillar, a pssageway lead to a secret room with two white ghosts planning to do evil deeds to the heroes.

"Its time to get to work King Boom Boo." said a round white ghost with a purple gem on it's head, sticking it's blue tounge out.

"This plan will likely not fail, you will get your revenge on Luigi, King Boo." said King Boom Boo, smiling with his razor sharp teeth.

The two ghosts laughed and were ready to send their henchmen to Luigi and the others.

After Mario and Luigi went through the door, they started falling down to a platform.

"Mama - Mia!" screamed the two brothers.

Mario and Luigi fell face first on the ground of the platform, which was surprisingly very soft.

"What is this place?" Mario asked, getting up his feet and looking at their surroundings.

"Its King Boo's illusion." Luigi replied, looking at the surroundings.

"Wait... Did you just say King Boo!" Mario said.

"Mwahahaha!" King Boo suddenly appeared before the Mario Bros., with a evil grin on his face.

"King Boo!" Luigi said, holding the sucction part of the Poltergust towards King Boo.

"How did you get out of E. Gadd's Boo Container!" Mario said, holding his sucction part towards King Boo too.

"I destroyed it, using this!" King Boo, showed the gem on his head to the Mario Bros.

"That's a Chaos Emerald!" Mario said, shocked and pointing at the Emerald.

"So, that's what it is? All I know is that with this I will get my revenge on you Luigi!" King Boo suddenly used the Emeralds to summon the ghosts from Luigi's past adventures. Some of them were even hybrids!

"Oh, this is bad.." Luigi said, looking at the ghosts surrounding him and his brother.

"Now my underlings, kill them and bring me their souls!" King Boo commanded, and the ghosts floated towards the brothers at high speed.

After going through their door, Manic and Sonia got trapped in King Boo's illusion as well, but King Boo and his ghost henchmen never appeared, instead King Boom - Boo and the Boom - Boos attacked them.

"Ugh..." Sonia groaned, "I never thought we had to deal with these ghost again..." Sonia vaccumed up a group of Boom - Boos surrounding her by doing a spin.

"Heh heh, cheer up sis! This is the most fun we had in 11 years since we were 6 looking for mother." Manic said, somersaulting over a group of Boom - Boos and vaccuming them up after landing.

"I know, I know. But, I hate these ghosts! I remember we were in a haunted house once and they possesed me! It felt wierd!" Sonia replied, vaccuming up Boom - Boos that were trying to attack her from behind.

"Me and Sonic saved you though, and if you don't want to get possessed again, don't let them touch you." Manic said, vaccuming up the last of the Boom - Boos.

"Now, hand over the purple Destiny Star King Boom - Boo!" Sonia said, pointing her sucction part of the Poltergust towards the ghost.

"Heh heh heh, I don't think so! I got something waiting for you! Later!" King Boom - Boo said, dissapearing in thin air.

"Hey come back here you coward!" Sonia said, waving her fist.

All of a sudden, they got teleported back to the entrance of the big room and a purple crescent moon appeared in thin air.

"That's the key!" Manic said, jumping in the air and grabbing it.

Manic then carefully pushed the moon into the their half of the key hole.

"There we go." Manic said, "Now wewait here for Mario and Luigi."

"Hey." Sonia said, walking up to Manic. "Will Sonic be okay? Out there?"

"I'm sure he is. Come on now! He's our brother, he'll be fine!" Manic replied, though he is worried as well.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were holding off against King Boo's ghosts.

A group of Golden Ghosts and Greenies tried to punch Luigi, but he simply dodged there fists by jumping to the side. Luigi then turned towards them and vaccumed them with the Poltergust.

A group of Purple Punchers tried to hit Mario with there left and right hooks, but he kept dodging the uppercuts. Getting frustrated, the Purple Punchers accidently hit themselves while surrounding Mario, who ducked, he got the chance to vaccuum them inside the Poltergust.

A group of Blue Twisters were pounding the ground, creating shockwaves, and a group of Slammers were clapping their hands, creating shockwaves, and the shockwaves were heading towards Luigi.

Luigi jumped over the Blue Twisters' shock waves and rolled to side, dodging the Slammers' shockwaves. Luigi then vaccuumed the group of ghosts.

A group of Bowling Ghosts spat bowling balls out of their mouths and rolled them into each other's balls, making a giant bowling ball. The Bowling Ghosts pushed the bowling ball, making it roll towards Mario and Luigi.

While the ball was rolling, Mario and Luigi used their Poltergusts to stick the ball on the sucction part of it, then they blew the ball off towards the Bowling Ghosts, launching them like bowling pins.

A group of Surprise Ghosts tried to sneak up on Mario to scare him while invisible, but Luigi turned on his Rainbow Flashlight that revealed their ghostly forms. So, Luigi tried to use the Poltergust, but a Grabbing Ghost got a hold of Luigi and was absorbing his life energy.

"Aah! Get off me!" Luigi screamed.

"Hold on bro I got you!" Mario tried to save Luigi, but a group of Shy Guy ghosts attacked him.

"We don't got time for this! We got get that Chaos Emerald!" Mario said, taking the masks off the Shy Guy ghosts with the Poltergust and then sucking them up.

The Surprise Ghosts behind Mario reappeared and scared Mario, making him faint due to their spooky roar.

"Oh no!" Luigi shook the Grabbing Ghost off of him and then vaccumed it inside the Poltergust. He then ran towards the Surprise Ghosts and vaccumed them.

Luigi then stood over the unconcious Mario and waved his cap in his face, waking up Mario.

"Thanks bro." Mario said.

All of a sudden Fire, Water, and Ice Ghosts appeared.

"More?!" Mario said, exhausted.

"Just blast them with our Fire, Water, and Ice Elements!" Luigi said, charging his Water and Ice Elements inside the Poltergust.

Mario started charging his Fire Element and when they were finished charging, Mario and Luigi blew Fire, Water, and Ice out of their Poltergusts, freezing, soaking, and flaming the Element Ghosts.

"Heh heh! Not done yet!" King Boo said, summoning the ghosts that Mario and Luigi just defeated.

"Oh come on!" Mario groaned.

"Heh this is nothing!" Luigi said, having a smirk.

"Hm?" Mario said, confused.

"Just watch and see!" Luigi said, taking off his Poltergust.

"What in the world-"

"Shut your eyes tight and cover your ears!" Luigi said.

Mario did as told, though he wasn't sure what Luigi was going to do.

"It's dancing time bruh!" Luigi started dancing, creating a negative colored sphere around him! The more he danced the bigger the sphere got! He was using his signature move, **_Negative Zone_**!

"Uh oh! Looks like I have to leave early!" King Boo said, dissapearing.

As the sphere expanded to where the ghosts were, they suddenly shielded there eyes and ears in pain. All of a sudden, their bodies grew fat and lights were beaming from their eyes and their bodies. Then they exploded!

As Luigi stopped dancing, the sphere dissapeared and he slid his Poltergust on his back.

"Alright bro you can see now!" Luigi said.

Mario looked around and asked, "Uhh what happened to the ghosts...and King Boo?"

"Don't worry about it!" Luigi replied.

All of a sudden, they were back at the entrance with Manic and Sonia.

"Hey you guys made it!" Manic said.

"And there's the other half of the key!" Sonia said, pointing at the crescent moon in the sky.

"I got it!" Luigi said, running up to the key and grabbing it as he jumped.

Luigi then pushed the key inside the key hole, then the whole mansion started shaking.

"Earthquake!" Sonia screamed, "Duck and cover!"

"Calm down sis, its just the floor under the pillar splitting in half!" Manic said, looking at the pillar.

As the pillar split in half it revealed a hidden stairway going down into nothing but darkness. The gang walked up to the secret entrance.

"Ladies first?" Manic asked.

"Oh gee what a gentleman..." Sonia said, walking down the steps.

"Why thank you!" Manic said, going down the steps after her.

"I was being sarcastic!" Sonia said.

"I knew that already." Manic replied.

Mario sooned followed and Luigi was about to head down, but his Nintendo Switch was ringing.

"Hello?" Luigi said, as he tapped on the screen.

"Luigi all you are right!? There was a huge earthquake!" E. Gadd said, worrying.

Luigi told E. Gadd about everything that happened so far.

"...King Boo..." E. Gadd said, "He's been causing to much trouble! We need to get rid of him once and for all!"

"But how? He's always coming back!" Luigi asked.

"Then we just going to have to destroy his soul! I made a upgrade for the Poltergust 9000 just in case King Boo came back! It will take time to install to your Poltergust though." E. Gadd replied.

"Got it!" Luigi said, "I'll hold him off if we run into him again."

"Roger that! Be careful Luigi!" E. Gadd said, then he hung up.

After getting to the bottom of the steps, they reached a dead end.

"Really?" We did all that ghost catching for nothing?!" Sonia said.

All of a sudden they fell through the floor due to a trap door

"Aaaaaaarrrrrggghh!!!" Screamed the heroes as they were seemingly falling to their deaths.

But, they hit a soft landing and they just sat there embarrassed.

"Well..." Mario said

Forgetting the emberrassing moment, the gang got up and looked at their surroundings.

"Uhh...Why are we on the roof if we just fell from the floor of the secret entrance?" Manic said, confused.

"Its another illusion by King Boo." Luigi said.

"Are you sure Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Luigi replied

"King Who?" Sonia asked.

The conversation was interrupted from a evil ghostly laugh from the sky. The gang looked up and a gigantic Boo was falling towards them. Right before it hit the ground, the gang rolled to each side of the Boo, splitting into a group of two again.

"B-Boolosus!" Luigi said, nervously.

After hearing the familiar voice, Boolossus turned to look at Luigi at grinned.

"Ha hah ha!" Oh, looks like the scaredy cat Luigi is still a coward!" Boolossus said.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Luigi said, shaking nervously.

"Hm? Shaking, stuttering. Either I'm mustaken or you're still scared. Nope, you're terrified, ha ha!" Boolossus said.

"And I'll make sure you get scared to death because this is gonna get spooky!" Boolossus said, flying towards Mario and Luigi at high speed.

Mario and Luigi rolled to the side, dodging Boolossus. Boolossus then jumped into the air and tried to crush them, but they dodged again, now on the other side with Sonia and Manic.

Boolossus flew towards all four of them but each of them rolled out of the way. Then, Mario and Luigi on the right side, and Manic and Sonia on the left side of Boolossus dashed towards him and turned on their Poltergusts to catch him, but instead he just got stuck on each of their Poltergusts.

"He's too big!" Sonia said, trying to get Boolossus in the Poltergust.

"We have to pop him!" Luigi said, struggling to get a hold on Boolossus.

"What do you mean pop him?" Mario asked.

"He's just made up of smaller Boos that fused together, so we have to pop him!" Luigi replied.

"With what? We don't have anything sharp other than our quills!" Manic said. "And we're trying to hold on to him here, we can't do that while he's trying to get out of our grip!"

"Then we'll just stretch him until he pops!" Luigi replied, "Now, pull!"

All four of them walked backwards on their sides so far that Boolossus looked like a white piece of Spaghetti.

"Noooo!" Boolossus screamed, he popped and a whole lot of Boos scattered.

"Catch us if you can!" One Boo said.

"You're too slow!" Another Boo said.

"Now freeze them with the Poltergusts and catch them!" Luigi said, turning on his Ice Element.

The four split up and started to freeze and vaccuum the Boos. The Boos were tricky to catch since they kept dodging the Ice, but Luigi remembered how they hated light and decided to put his plan into motion.

"Guys! Press and hold the green button on your flashlight to charge it up!" Luigi said, pressing the button and holding it.

The others did the same and when they were fully charged,

"Now, point them at the Boos and let the button go!" Luigi said.

They let the buttons go and the light that came out was so bright they had to cover their eyes.

"Aaarrrgghh!! My ghostly eyes! They burn!" One Boo said, covering their eyes.

"Now, let's get 'em!" Luigi said, turning on his Poltergust.

The four waited for all the Boos to get into ond place all together and then they sucked them up with the Poltergust.

After getting all the Boos they were teleported to the dead end they were before.

"Ok, we're back where we was. But there's still no door!" Sonia complained.

"Don't be so sure." Luigi said, pressing the rainbow button on his flashlight to turn on his rainbow flashlight.

Luigi then pointed the light at the wall and a door was appearing.

"Woah!" Said the other three, surprised.

After the door fully appeared, Luigi turned his rainbow light off.

"Now that's how its done!" Luigi said.

"Cool!" Said Manic and Sonia.

" _Heh, he's becoming more like me! That's my little bro!_ " Mario thought, smiling.

"Now let's go!" Luigi said, going through the door.

The others followed and after going through, they saw King Boo and King Boom-Boo waiting for them in a huge luxirous room made of gold and rubies.

"Heh heh heh!" What's this? The scaredy cat Luigi becoming brave?" King Boo said, "Well I'm going take that courage from you because when we wake Dark Gaia, you'll be destroyed!"

"D-Dark G-Gaia!" Manic and Sonia said, terrified.

"Are you nuts! What are you trying to do, destroy the world!" Manic said.

"That's crazy!" Sonia said.

"Wait, who is Dark Gaia?" Mario asked.

"Dark Gaia is a terrifying gigantic tenctacled monster that lives inside our planet and it wakes up every 1,000 years!" Manic said.

"What!?" Luigi said, terrified.

"Yes, and he'll destroy you and we'll take over Evershade Valley and get my Mansion you stole from me back!!" King Boo said, "Boom-Boo, summon Dark Gaia's underlings!"

Boom-Boo summoned the monsters with the Destiny Star and they dashed towards the gang. Luigi and Mario took off their Poltergusts and Mario used a Fire Flower to turn into Fire Mario and Luigi used a Ice Flower to turn into Ice Luigi! Manic and Sonia also took off their Poltergusts and activated their Instrument Medallions. And the battle started.

"Now we can summon Dark Gaia to accomplish our needs!" King Boom-Boo said.

" _We_ and _our_? Do you mean _me_ and _m_ _y_?" King Boo said, now greedy for power.

"What?!" King Boom-Boo said, terrified.

"I'm sorry but I'll be taking that star!" King Boo said.

"No! Wai-"

King Boo used the Chaos Emerald to vaporise King Boom-Boo out of existance.

"I'm sorry but there's no room for two ghost kings around here and I've been waiting for my revenge on Luigi for far too long." King Boo said, taking the Destiny Star.

"Now to summon him."

As King Boo was using the Destiny Star and Chaos Emeralds to summon Dark Gaia, the heroes were fighting Dark Gaia's underlings.

Manic and Sonia defeated the Little and Red Rexes by having Manic using his Drums to make holes in the ground which caused them to fall, and Sonia used her Keyboard Synthesizer to blast the oned that dodged the holes.

Mario fought the normal and red Nightmares while Luigi fought the normal and red Deep Nightmares.

Mario (who is now Fire Mario) used his fire attacks (which are now powered up 2x) against the Nightmares. Striking his fire punches and kicks at the monsters' guts and heads, destroying them.

Luigi (who is now Ice Luigi) used his ice attacks on the Deep Nightmares. Striking his ice punches and kicks at the monsters' guts and heads, having them freeze and shatter.

After defeating the monsters more of them appeared. So Mario and Luigi stood next to each other and charged up their fire and ice balls with both of their hands together. The monsters dashed towards them and after their powers were charged, Mario and Luigi pointed their hands at the monsters blasting out a two-streamed blast made out of fire and ice. The move was called **_Fire and Ice - Bros. Finale_**!

The blast decintegrated the monsters, leaving no trace of them.

"Alright!" Shouted Mario and Luigi, jumping in the air and giving each other a high five.

"Aaarrgghh!! Let us go!" Sonia screamed.

Mario and Luigi looked at where Manic and Sonia were and King Boo had them levitating in the air!

"Hmm. Two talking anthropomorhic hedghogs. You would look great as paintings for my collection!" King Boo said.

King Boo used his ghostly powers to turn Manic and Sonia into color faded motionless paintings.

"Oh no!" Mario said.

"Hah ha! Now's your turn!" King Boo said.

"I don't think so!" Luigi said.

Mario and Luigi dashed towards King Boo and tried to hit him, but their fists went straight through King Boo.

"Heh! Did you forget that I'm a ghost?" King Boo said, turning to the brothers.

"You fools, you can't hurt me!" King Boo said, using his ghost powers to launch Mario and Luigi across the room.

After hitting a wall and falling back to the floor, Mario and Luigi tried to get up, but they couldn't move!

"D-damn it!" Luigi said, struggling to get up.

"Heh heh...HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" laughed King Boo, floating towards Mario and Luigi.

"Finally! After all this time! I finally defeated you Luigi!" King Boo said.

"You won't get away with this!" Luigi said, still trying to move.

"Oh but I already have. Just look at you on the ground, defeated and unable to move. I'm almost finished with awaking Dark Gaia and no one else can stop it!" King Boo said.

"No! You're wrong!" Luigi said.

"Hm?" King Boo said, confused

"Sonic will come save us!" Luigi said.

"Heh! Who is this Sonic?!" King Boo asked.

"All you need to know is that he's gonna beat your ghost tail." Mario replied.

"Heh, even if he comes here I'll do him like I did you! Now Luigi! Join my painting collection!" King Boo said.

King Boo transformed Mario and Luigi into paintings and placed their paintings on a wall along with Manic and Sonia's paintings.

"Now, where was I?" King Boo said, floating towards the Chaos Emerald and the Destiny Star.

 _"Oooh, I hope my training worked!" Sonia thought._

Sonia using her telepathic powers, found Sonic's where abouts and delivered a message to Sonic's mind

 _"Sonic...help us! We've been captured and turned into paintings at the mansion! Even worse, Dark Gaia is about to awaken! You have to hurry!"_ Sonic, still in his Werehog form and inside a cave on the Pumkin Hill side of Evershade Valley, received Sonia's messsage.

"Oh no! Don't worry guys! I'm on my way!" Sonic said, dashing towards the mansion on all fours as fast as he could.

While trying to get to the mansion, Sonic was confronted by Dark Gaia's underlings that are surrounding him.

"What the?! What are you guys doing outside the planet's core? One-thousand years haven't passed yet!" Sonic said, confused but still getting into his fighting stance.

Dark Gaia's underlings pounced towards Sonic and were about to attack Sonic all at once until a white ball of energy blasted them away and exploded in the distance, desintegrating the monsters.

Searching for where the blast came from, Sonic saw a small dog like flying creature with wings, reddish purple and white fur, white hair, and a white tail floating infront of him.

 _"What the, what is Chip doing here? I bet it has something to do with Dark Gaia!_ Sonic thought to himself

"Hey Sonic! Long time no see!" Chip said.

"Hey Chip. What are you doing here?" Sonic replied.

"I should ask you the same question. I felt energy similiar to Dark Gaia's here in this area and it seems someone is trying to awaken him early." Chip said.

"That's no good! I bet the people who are trying to awaken Dark Gaia is Eggman and this Bowser dude." Sonic replied

"Then let's go stop this person who's trying to do that. Sonic said, running up the steps and going through the door.

"Why Is he always impatient to fight?" Chip asked himself.

Chip went through the door as well and they reached the secret entrance in the middle of the room.

"This must be where my friends and siblings went." Sonic said.

"Wait, you have siblings?" Chip asked.

"Yes, I have a brother and sister that are the same age as me." Sonic replied.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Chip said.

"Heh! I bet they would want to meet you too!" Sonic said.

"But first we have to stop Dark Gaia from being awoken!" Chip said.

"Oh yeah, right!" Sonic said.

The two went down the steps and went through the door at the bottom and found King Boo and the paintings of Mario, Luigi, Manic and Sonia.

"Hey floating giant golf ball!" Sonic said, teasing King Boo.

"How dare you!" King Boo said, turning to Sonic.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you because you are a golf ball and golf balls don't talk!" Sonic said, grinning.

"Grrr! Baker!" King Boo said, summoning the fused form of the ghosts, Su and Wu.

"Uh oh! Not them again!" Sonic said.

The green and muscular ghost charged towards Sonic, horns first. Sonic stretched his arms and grabbed the horns of Baker and pulled him towards him.

When he was close, Sonic kicked him in the gut and let go of his horns. He then performed a flurry of punches and scratches on Baker and striked a very powerful punch to Baker's gut, making Wu and Su unfuse and fall unconscious.

"Heh, too easy!" Sonic said, being cocky.

"Heh let's see if it will be easy, when Dark Gaia comes back!" King Boo said, "NOW!"

The Chaos Emerald and Destiny Star blasted a huge dark portal in the ground, which destroyed the mansion in the process.

"Oh no, we're too late!" Chip said, "I need to use the Gaia Temples!"

Chip summoned the Gaia Temples and merged them together to transform into a Stone Giant.

"Sonic, grab on!" Chip said.

Sonic used his claws to climb all the way up to the top of the Giant.

"Get ready Chip! Here he comes!" Sonic said.

Dark Gaia appeared from the portal and attacked Chip and Sonic.

"Yes Dark Gaia! Destroy them!" King Boo said.

Chip who was inside the Stone Giant used his powers to control it.

Dark Gaia used his tentacles as whips to try to hit Chip, but he missed while Chip was dashing towards him.

When Chip reached Dark Gaia, they started fighting, while Sonic jumped off of Chip and landed on Dark Gaia.

Sonic climbed to Dark Gaia's head and struck a flurry of heavy punches on Dark Gaia, distracting him and making him try to get Sonic off with his tentacles.

Chip then covered the Giant's hand with a powerful light magic and swung it's fist into Dark Gaia's gut.

"ROOOOAAARR!!!" screamed Dark Gaia.

"Alright! Way to go Chip!" Sonic said.

"No! I must fuse with Dark Gaia!" King Boo said.

King Boo took the Chaos Emerald and Destiny Star and teleported to Dark Gaia's head. King Boo knocked Sonic off of Dark Gaia, making him fall to his death.

"Wooooaahh!!" Sonic yelled.

Chip caught Sonic using the Giant and sat him back on top of it.

"You okay Sonic?" asked Chip, telepathicly.

"Yes I'm alright!" Sonic replied.

"Now Dark Gaia! Let's fuse!" King Boo said.

King Boo used the Emerald and the Star to fuse with Dark Gaia, creating a white blinding light.

"What's Going on?!" Sonic asked, shielding his eyes.

"They're fusing!" Chip replied.

"What?!" Sonic said.

After the light faded away they could see the fused form of King Boo and Dark Gaia.

Having King Boo's body and tongue with Dark Gaia's tentacles and face. It is **King Dark Gaia-Boo**!

"This is bad!" Sonic said.

King Dark Gaia-Boo flew towards Chip and Sonic, using his tentacles to hit Chip. Chip dodged the tentacles and dashed towards Dark Gaia-Boo, striking him with a flurry of punches and kicks, but Dark Gaia-Boo took no damage.

"I can't hit him! My attacks are going through him!" Chip said.

"What?!" Sonic said.

Dark Gaia-Boo grabbed Chip with his tentacles and used another pair of tentacles to hit Chip.

"Ugh! We can't last long! The Giant is getting destroyed!" Chip said.

Back at the ruins of the mansion, the paintings of Mario, Luigi, Manic and Sonia were lying still until a flash of a rainbow colored light zapped them.

The four returned to their original forms after the flash.

"I knew that timer on that rainbow light was useful." Luigi said, walking to his Poltergust and putting it on.

"Look guys! What is that?!" Sonia said, pointing to Dark Gaia-Boo.

"And is that Sonic on a Stone Giant?!" Manic asked.

Sonia looked at the giant and replie, "Yes it is!"

"He came back!" Manic said.

"More importantly...Why is the mansion destroyed and why does King Boo look like that?!" Mario asked.

"He fused with Dark Gaia!" Manic replied.

"What?!" Luigi said.

Luigi's Nintendo Switch rung again and he answered it.

"Luigi! I finished installing it to your Poltergust!" E. Gadd said.

"Thanks, but we have a problem." Luigi said, showing E. Gadd the fused form of Dark Gaia and King Boo.

"Looks like its best time to use it!" E. Gadd said, "Quick, press the button on the back of your Poltergust!"

"Okay." Luigi said.

Luigi took off his Poltergust and pressed the button on the back of it, shooting out a small metal ball on the ground.

"Now aim at King Boo, throw that ball in the air, and whack it with your hammer!" E. Gadd said.

Luigi took out his hammer, threw the ball in the air, and wacked it, sending it straight to Dark Gaia-Boo.

After hitting Dark Gaia-Boo, the ball split open and created a portal.

Dark Gaia-Boo lost his grip on Chip and got sucked into the portal before it closed.

"Woah..." Luigi said, "Where did he go?"

"He got sucked into a different dimension, he'll won't be bothering us anymore." E. Gadd replied, "I'll see you back at the lab."

Luigi hung up the Switch and watched Chip returning the Gaia Temples to their places.

As Sonic and Chip reached the others Sonia ran towards Sonic and hugged him.

"Don't run away like that again!" cried Sonia.

"I'm sorry about that but I harmed you, I had to." Sonic said.

Manic went up to Sonic and hugged him too.

"We understand bro." Manic said.

After hugging for a moment, Sonic introduced Chip to his siblings.

"Hey guys, this is Chip. He teamed up together the last time Dark Gaia awoke." Sonic said, "And Chip, this is my bother and sister, Manic and Sonia."

"It's very nice to meet you guys!" Chip said.

"It's nice to see you too Chip!" Sonia said.

"Well anyways Chip, I need to tell you something!" Sonic said.

Sonic told Chip about the situation of the Chaos Emeralds and the Destiny Stars, and their universe has merged with another and the Multiverse will end in seven days.

"So, will you help us?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, It's my duty to protect the planet and if the multiverse is going to end I will help you." Chip, replied.

"Cool!" Sonic said.

All of a sudden, the Chaos Emerald and the Destiny Star that King Boo had came flying towards them. Sonic grabbed them with his hands.

Su and Wu woke up from being unconscious and looked at Sonic and got scared.

"Ah its that werehog again! Don't hurt us!" said Su and Wu.

"I'm not going to hurt ya." Sonic said, "But uh, if your here? Then where's that ghost girl named Luh?" Sonic hid behind Sonia.

All of a sudden a painting of Luh floated in air and Luh reverted to her original form.

"Grr! When I get a hold on that ghost! I'm gonna-" Luh spotted Sonic hiding behind Sonia.

"My hero! You saved me!" Luh said, her eyes turned into hearts and she floated towards Sonic.

"Uh oh! Gotta Go Fast!" Sonic said, running away on all fours.

"Sonic! Wait!" Luh said, chasing after Sonic.

"Luh! Wait for us!" said Su and Wu, chasing after Luh.

"Should we help him?" Mario asked.

"Nah he'll be fine! Besides, he's the fastest thing alive!" Sonia replied.

"Oh ok." Mario said.

"Come on guys, E. Gadd is waiting for us." Luigi said, walking towards where Sonic went.

Mario, Manic, and Sonia picked up their Poltergusts and followed Luigi, and Chip soon followed.

 **Alright there you go guys, I'll be working on the Christmas chapter next, so I hope you liked this one! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter Six: North Pole Zone

**_Author's Note:_**

 **Again, sorry for publishing these holiday special chapters late. This chapter was supposed to be meant to be published on christmas but I was busy wity a lot of stuff, I hope you guys understand.**

 **Question Answering Time!**

 **A guest says: "Sonia usin gher telepathic powers" I'm sorry her Hwat now?**

 **My answer: XD sorry for putting in a technique of hers that wasn't mentioned in the early chapters, but if you look back in the chapter she says, "I hope my training worked". That means she's been training trying to figure out how to contact others using telepathy"**

 **Another guest asks: Remember how it took the entire game/comic to activate the Gia temples? Now it just sorta happens**

 **My answer: Yes, I remember and this time Chip doesn't need to use any Chaos Emeralds to activate them.**

 **One more guest says: That golf ball joke was actually really funny but probably not in the way you intended. Have you ever heard the term "so bad it's good"? It was kinda funny the first to e but when he just stuck with it made if funny in the way a bad pun is funny**

 **My answer: Yes, I've heard of the term and I didn't think it would be funny at all XD.**

 **Tiger of Darkness says: This is pretty good so far and I am liking your story, but I do have just one question. The title of one of my Mario and Sonic crossovers is titled "When Worlds Collide." That won't cause any confusion, will it?**

 **My Answer: The titles are pretty similiar, but when you look at the titles: Mine is "Super MarioSonic the Hedgehog: Worlds Collide" and yours is "Mario Sonic: When Worlds Collide" I don't think it will cause that much confusion. Now off with the Christmas Special!**

 ** _Chapter Six:_** ** _North Pole Zone_**

After hours of walking and of course hours of Sonic running away from Luh, Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Chip, Mario, Luigi, Su, Wu, and Luh made it to Proffeser E. Gadd's lab in a mixed land of Evershade Valley and Pumpkin Hill. Everyone webt inside the lab.

"Hey! You managed to make it back at the right time!" E. Gadd said.

"The devices are finished?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and they were difficult to make but I managed to work around the problems." E. Gadd replied, showing everyone the two devices.

"And I see that you brought a new friend and three new ghosts for me to study on!" E. Gadd said

"Oh yeah this little guy here is Chip, we fought together once to seal Dark Gaia back into the planet's core. He loves chocolate chip ice cream and he's the light counterpart of Dark Gaia." Sonic replied

"And these three ghosts are Su, Wu, and Luh. Su and Wu love taking pictures of people they scare and show them to Luh to try to impress her to get a kiss on the cheek and they can fuse together to become a ghost they call Baker. And Luh is in love with werewolves and werehogs and love chasing me around." Sonic said.

"Very interesting!" E. Gadd replied, "I'll put that in my data folder."

"Did someone say Chip?" Tails asked from the other room, running into the main room with Cosmo.

Tails looked and saw Chip waving at him.

"Chip why are you here? Is it Dark Gaia?" Tails asked again.

"Well..." Chip told Tails about everything that happened while he was at the Dark Mansion with Sonic.

"Ah that makes sense, So you're helping us unfuse or world's before everything gets destroyed right?" Tails asked.

"Yep, and I'm glad to help again." Chip replied.

"Well anyways Sonic, I rebuilt T-Pup!" Tails said, pressing a button on a remote he had took out of his glove.

A robotic dog with the same color of tails, a round head, a small black nose, small triangular ears, and a skinny tail, came out of the other room and pounced on Sonic, making him fall over. The dog then proceeded to lick Sonic's face.

"Hahaha! Get off me boy, I missed you too!" Sonic said, the dog got off of Sonic.

"Anyways, here you guys go!" E. Gadd said, giving Mario and Sonic the two devices.

"I call them the **_Destiny Star Energy Locator_** and the **_Chaos Emerald Energy Locator_**! Or simply just call them for short: ** _DSEL_** and **_CEEL_**! E. Gadd said.

"So how do we turn them on to see where the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds are proffessor?" Luigi asked

"Press the power button on the side." E. Gadd replied.

Mario turned on the DSEL and Sonic turned on the CEEL.

"It shows that a Destiny Star is at the North Pole." Mario said.

"Mines shows that a Chaos Emerald is at the same spot." Sonic said.

"Huh? That's wierd." E. Gadd said.

"Well, the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds have been in the same spot lately." Manic said.

"And speaking of Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds, here is a purple Destiny Star and a purple Chaos Emerald." Luigi said, giving E. Gadd the star and emerald.

"We need something that we can put these things in." E. Gadd replied, taking the star and emerald.

"Stuffwell, come here please!" E. Gadd said.

A living suitcase with eyes and a mouth came walking from the other room and stopped in front of E. Gadd.

"What do you want proffessor?" Stuffwell asked.

"Can you open up so I can put these Chaos Emeralds and Destiny Stars inside you?" E. Gadd replied.

Stuffwell opened up and E. Gadd put the two Destiny Stars and the two Chaos Emeralda they already had, inside Stuffwell.

"Stuffwell will be aiding you guys on your journey to collect the Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds. If you collect some, you can put them inside Stuffwell." E. Gadd said.

"Thank you proffessor, we really needed Stuffwell." Luigi said.

"Now let's go to the North Pole!" Mario said, about to go through the door

"Wait! The North Pole is very far away! Walking there would take too much time!" E. Gadd said, stopping the plumber.

"I'll take them there with Sonic's Tornado 3!" Tails said.

"Tornado 3!" everyone said, shocked, except Sonic, E. Gadd, and Cosmo.

"It's a plane of mines." Sonic said.

"But you had made the regular Tornado, not a Tornado 3." Sonia said.

"Tails made upgrades to it. He's really handy with tech." Sonic replied.

"I'll go start the Tornado 3 up." Tails said, going inside the garage.

Cosmo followed and talked to Tails while he was starting up the plane.

"I want to come too Tails!" Cosmo said.

"But what if it's dangerous out there and Eggman took over?" Tails asked.

"I'll be fine as long as you friends are going too." Cosmo replied.

"You're right, we'll protect you. Just be careful and don't get hurt." Tails said.

"I'll be careful." Cosmo replied, hopping into the Tornado 3 with Tails after it finished starting up.

The garage door slowly opened and Tails drove the Tornado 3 out of the garage with everyone waiting outside.

"Are you coming along too Chip?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I am! I'm want to save the multiverse from being destroyed! And I'm a guardian if the planet, I have to join!" Chip replied, determined.

"That my friend was a good answer!" Sonic said.

"Su, Wu, and Luh, do you think you can stay here and help me with some stuff in the lab?" E. Gadd asked.

"That sounds boring." Su replied.

"Yeah, I would rather scare people than work on some weird science stuff." Wu replied.

Luh grabbed Su and Wu's ghostly ears, pulled them towards her and said, "Scaring people isn't everything you know! He asked us for help and we're going to help him!"

"Yes Luh." Su and Wu said.

"Everyone hop on!" Tails said.

Mario, Luigi, Stuffwell, Sonic, Manic, and Sonia hopped onto the Tornado 3 and flew off in the night sky towards the North Pole.

"Hey! If you find some new technology or something I can use, take it and bring it back!" E. Gadd said, yelling towards the Tornado 3 and waving with Su, Wu, and Luh.

"Sure thing proffessor!" Tails replied, yelling back and flying the Tornado to it's destination.

It didn't take that long to get to the north pole due the Tornado's upgrades and the sun was in the middle of rising. The north pole was a mix of the Ice Mountain Zone from Sonic's world and the Frosted Glacier from Mario's world.

Tails landed the Tornado 3 and everyone got off. Sonic, in his werehog form, watched the sun rise and felt his right arm twitch.

Sonic looked at his arm and said, "I'm returning back to my hedgehog for-Aaaaaaarrrgghh!!" Sonic felt a very sharp pain in his chest.

Everyone was startled by Sonic's sudden yell in pain.

"Sonic!" Sonia said, concerned.

"What's happening to master Sonic?" asked Stuffwell.

"He's returning back to his hedgehog form." Tails replied.

"Hedgehog form?" Stuffwell asked.

"Yes, he turns into a werehog at night and returns to being a hedgehog during the day." Tails replied.

"Interesting, very interesting. A real life werewolf, but in this case it's a werehog." Stuffwell said.

A bright purple light then covered Sonic and blinded the others. When the light went away, Sonic is now back to being a hedgehog.

Sonic looked at his body and said, "Finally, I can go fast again! Now let's go find that Destiny Star and Chaos Enerald!" Sonic ran off.

"Sonic wait! We have to check the DSEL and the CEEL first!" Tails said, yelling at the hedgehog.

Sonic heard Tails and ran back bit slipped because of the ice they were all on.

"Woah!" Sonic said, hitting the ground face first.

Cosmo laughed.

Sonia walked up to Sonic who was on the floor and said, "See, that's what happens when you go too fast!"

"Don't ever tell me I go too fast!" Sonic said, getting up furious and embarrassed.

Mario checked the DSEL and Sonic checked the CEEL.

"They're not too far from here. We just have to walk for 4 miles in that direction." Mario said, pointing at the direction they need to go and putting the DSEL in one of his overalls' pockets.

Sonic put the CEEL in his right glove and said, "Forget walking! I'm just going to run over there!"

Sonic ran off once again, but slipped and fell once again.

Cosmo tried to hold her laugh but she let it out. Seeing Sonic trip and fall while also being in a rush was funny to her

"Sonic this place might be covered with snow, but it's also covered with ice! Running won't do you any good!" Sonia said.

"Ms. Sonia is right master Sonic. We have to tread slowly, we might crack this ice and fall in extremely cold water and freeze." Stuffwell said.

"And I say we start going before we do break the ice." Manic said, walking to their destination. Sonia Tails, and Cosmo followed.

"ON TO A NEW ADVENTURE!!!" Stuffwell said, following Manic, Sonia, Tails, and Cosmo.

Mario and Luigi took penguin suits out of their Power Up bags and slid them on. They are now Penguin Suit Mario and Penguin Suit Luigi and they have the same ice powers from the Ice Flower, except they can slide on their bellies and can walk on ice without slipping.

"Well these can help us from falling and hitting our faces on the ice." Luigi said, teasing Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic said, crossing his arms with an embarrassed expression.

"Ha ha! Ok Luigi let's go." Mario said, and he and Luigi walked towards their destination.

"Hmph, I'm back as being a hedgehog but I can't run! No fair!" Sonic said, getting up furiously.

"Life is not always fair you know. We should catch up with the others." Chip said.

"Yeah you're right." Sonic replied, walking towards the destination with Chip following behind him.

The heroes were halfway there, until they heard someone scream.

"Aaarrrgghh monsters!!!! Someone help me!!!" screamed the unknown person.

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked Stuffwell.

"It's coming from down there!" Luigi said, pointing at the frozen canyon beneath them.

The heroes dashed towards the edge of the canyon and saw ice monsters that looked similiar to Yoshies but with long pointed teeth long claws, and had sharp spikes on their backs was attacking a Toad with red and green clothing.

"A Toad?! What's a Toad doing all the way in the North Pole?" asked Stuffwell.

"Who cares what he's doing here, he's being attacked and we need to save him!" Mario said, jumping down into the canyon.

Everyone else followed and Mario kicked one of the monsters away from the Toad and it got launched away.

"Are you ok?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but there are still monsters!" said the Toad.

"Don't worry me and my friends got this!" Mario replied, dashing towards a group of the ice monsters.

A monster was about to slash Mario with it's claws, but Mario dodged and punched it in the gut so hard that it shattered. Another one tried to get Mario from behind, but Mario turned around and kicked it in the neck, sending it into a wall which caused it to break into pieces.

Another one grabbed Mario from behind, but he hit it's head with the back of his head which caused a crack on it's forhead. Mario then turned around usef his Super Jump, breaking the monster in pieces.

Sonic used his Homing Attack on a group of monsters that he was dealing with and they all broke into pieces as well. Sonia fired her Keyboard Synthesizer on the monsters that were getting to close to her and one tried to get her from behind but she held her Keyboard to the back of her and fired it on the monster's stomach, causing it to explode in pieces.

Manic didn't use his drums because he knew it is dangerous to use them around ice, so he used kung fu moves that he had learned to take care of the monsters and the group monsters were defeated in seconds.

A group of monsters were heading towards Tails but he used his Tails Spin Attack to slice through them and they were cut in thousands of pieces.

Chip fired a white orb of energy at a group of monsters and they were desintegrated.

Luigi got on his belly and slid into the last group of monsters, causing them to fly up and smash back down onto the ground in pieces.

"What were those things?!" Sonic asked, trying to figure out what's going on.

"They're Frostshies." replied the Toad, "The appeared when this guy named Jack Frost showed up and attacked us at Santa's house."

"Wait wait wait wait...did you just say Santa?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." replied the Toad.

"As in Santa Claus?" Sonic asked again.

"Yes, and I'm one of his Toads." replied the Toad.

Sonic laughed and Sonia punched him on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sonic asked, rubbing his arm.

"Don't be so mean to the little Toad Sonic." Sonia replied.

"Can you tell us more about this Jack Frost and what happened?" Stuffwell asked.

"Well me and my fellow Toads were wrapping presents for the good children for Santa like every year. Until this guy who called himself Jack Frost busted through the door mad and was complaining to Santa that the children don't remember him anymore." replied the Toad.

"Ok, what happened after words?" asked Tails.

"Santa told Jack Frost that he couldn't help him. Then Jack Frost froze Santa with his spear and froze Mrs. Claus as well. And he enslaved all the Toads and put Santa and Mrs. Claus in cells." replied the Toad.

"That's horrible!" Cosmo said, covering her mouth.

"I know and I was lucky to escape." replied the Toad.

"Come on! You guys actually believe this do you?" Sonic said.

Everyone looked at Sonic and gave him a angry expression.

"No we don't, but it doesn't hurt to listen and act like we believe." Sonia replied.

"Ugh! Let's go! We have a Destiny Star and Chaos Emerald to find!" Sonic said walking off.

"Wait, did you say you had to find a star and emerald?" asked the Toad.

"Yes and we have to collect them before the multiverse ends. Why do you ask?" Sonic replied.

"Because Santa found a cyan blue emerald and a blue star on tye ground while he was taking a walk outside. But, Jack Frost took them after he froze Santa." replied the Toad.

"What?!" Sonic said, shocked.

"Wait what? You were telling the truth?" asked Sonia.

"Yes, why would I lie? You just saw thise monsters attack me!" replied the Toad.

"Where is Santa's house located?" Tails asked.

"Just continue walking where I came running from and you should see the house, but I warn you. The house is guarded by more of those monsters." replied the Toad.

"Thank you." Tails said.

"No problem." replied the Toad.

"Will you be fine by yourself?" Mario asked.

"Yes, don't worry. If I see or hear one of the monsters I'll hide." replied the Toad.

"Okay if you say so." Mario said.

"Ok guys let's go." Sonic said, walking to the opposite direction. Sonia, Manic, Chip, Tails, Mario, Luigi, and Stuffwell followed.

"Is Santa really real and give presents to good children Mr. Toad?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes he does my child, and I'm pretty sure he'll give you one because I already sense some good in you." replied the Toad.

"Cosmo come on!" Tails said, calling after Cosmo.

"Coming!" Cosmo replied, following the others.

They almost there whennManic asked, "Do you think the Toad was telling the truth?"

"I don't know master Manic, but he sure sounded like he was telling the truth." replied Stuffwell.

"Well he did tell us about the Frostshies." Luigi said.

"Yeah, but even if he's telling the truth, we have to be careful once we get there." Chip said.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to their destination. They made it and saw that there really are Frostshies guarding a huge house.

"Well, turned out he told the truth." Sonic said.

"Ok, now we have to figure out a way to sneak i-" Stuffwell was going to ask for a plan, but he saw Sonic dash towards the enemies and used his Boost Attack on them and they were destroyed.

"Or we can do that." Stuffwell said.

"Sonic why do you always have to do everything fast before stopping to think about it." Sonia asked, walking towards Sonic with the others right behind her.

"I don't know, it's just that I like going fast!" Sonic replied.

"Well can you at least go slow for once because what if you get killed?!" Sonia asked.

"Heh I'm too fast to even get killed! And I'm never going slow!" Sonic replied.

While Sonia is yelling at Sonic, Chip checked the windows to see what's waiting for them inside.

"What do you see?" Tails asked.

"I see the Toads, but there are more of those monsters watching them wrapping presents." Chip said.

Sonic smirked and said, "Then let's go in there and save them!" Sonic busted through the door which startled the monsters.

"Come get me brain freezers!" Sonic said, teasing the monsters.

The monsters ran towards Sonic and Sonic ran towards them.

"Why doesn't he listen?!" Sonia asked herself.

"It just who he is, you should know that by now." Manic replied, "Come on let's go help him!"

Manic ran inside and aided Sonic.

"Fine, but if he does something like this again I won't help him!" Sonia said, activating her medallion and going inside with her Keyboard Synthesizer to help Sonic.

"Let's go too bro!" Mario said.

"Ok!" Luigi replied.

Mario and Luigi ran inside to help as well.

Tails, Chip, and Stuffwell followed and another epic battle began!

Mario and Luigi tag teamed, striking punches and kicks while facing back to back on the monsters that were getting close to them.

Sonic used his Spin Dash on a group of monsters that he was running towards, slicing them into pieces.

Sonia fired blasts out of her Keyboard Synthesizer, Tails shot electric energy balls out of his blaster, and Chip fired white orbs of energy at a group of monsters, desintegrating them.

And Manic used his kung fu moves again and the final group of monsters were destroyed.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic said, dusting off his gloves.

The Toads who were taking cover from the fight came out of their hiding spots and one of them said, "You guys saved us! Thank you!"

"Don't thank us yet! We still have to take down this Jack Frost guy and save Santa and Mrs. Claus!" Sonic replied.

Someone from upstairs came busting out a door and said, "Wuat is all this racket?! Don't you know I'm trying to read here?!"

The person who had his hair spiked up and frozen, frozen skin, and a blue winter jacket and jeans, and a staff with a frozen sharp top in hand walked to the edge of the stairs' side and saw his monsters were destroyed, his slaves were free, and a group of people are standing there looking at him.

"What happened here?! Did you outsiders do this?!" said the person.

"Yes we did and you must be Jack Frost!" Sonic said.

"Indeed I am! And you're tresspassing on private property! Leave or else!" Jack Frost replied.

"Not until you free these Toads and Santa and Mrs. Claus!" Mario said.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Jack Frost said, tapping his staff on the ground.

A huge ice monster that was more muscular and looked more like an ape instead of a Yoshi magically appeared from under the ground.

"FreezeApe, attack!" Jack Frost said.

The monster dashed towards the group and Mario, Luigi, Manic, and Sonic ran towards it.

Mario, Luigi, and Manic did a flurry of punches and kicks and Sonic used his Homing Attack on the monster, but it did no effect.

The monster swung it's left fist at Mario, Luigi, and Manic, sending them straight into a wall. Mario and Luigi lost their Penguin Suits and fell on the floor alongside Manic.

The monster then grabbed Sonic with one hand while Sonic was still using his Homing Attack and threw him at the same wall. After hitting the wall, Sonic fell on the floor.

"You see, ordinary attacks do you no good! Haha!" Jack Frost said.

"Oh yeah? How about this?!" Sonic said, getting up and activating his medallion.

Sonic fired a blast out of his guitar and the blast struck the monster's chest. The blast did nothing, so he continued to fire but it still did nothing.

"What in the?" Sonic said, deactivating his medallion and sliding it back into his right sock.

Manic got up and asked, "How is Sonic's guitar not working?"

"Probably it's because he's been busy running around all these years that he forgot how to work that thing." Sonia replied.

"Oh yeah, I like to see you try!" Sonic said.

"I will, come on Tails!" Sonia replied.

"Right!" Tails said.

Sonia activated her medallion and Tails took out his blaster.

They both fired at the monster, but just like Sonic's guitar, the blasts did nothing.

"W-wha?" Sonia said, deactivating her medallion.

"You were saying." Sonic said, smiling and crossing his arms.

"S-shut up!" Sonia replied.

"Don't worry guys I got this!" Chip said, charging up a white energy ball.

" _That's Light Gaia!"_ Jack Frost thought, "Oh no you don't!" Jack Frost pointed his staff at Chip and Chip was frozen in ice!

"Chip!" Sonic said.

"Hey that isn't fair you cheater!" Manic said.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, bit your little friend has to go to the dungeon!" Jack Frost replied, walking down the stairs and pointing his staff at Chip, teleporting him somewhere.

"Give Chip back!" Sonic said, running towards Jack Frost.

"Master Sonic! Wait!" Stuffwell said, trying to stop the blue hedgehog.

It was too late, Jack Frost froze Sonic and sent him to the dungeon.

"See, I told him!" Sonia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But that's our brother you're talking about!" Manic said.

"I warned him and he didn't listen, it is his fault." Sonia replied.

"Sonia..." Manic groaned.

"Luigi, let's use a Fire Flower!" Mario said, getting up.

"Yeah, that will take care of it!" Luigi replied.

Mario and Luigi took Fire Flowers out of their Power Up bags and turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi!

"Now finish them off!" Jack Frost said.

The monster dashed towards the group and was getting ready to attack. But, Mario and Luigi threw fire balls at it, making it melt.

"What?!" Jack Frost said, shocked.

After it melted completely, Mario, Luigi, Manic, and Sonia, dashed towards Jack Frost.

"Cosmo get the Toads out of here!" Tails said, following the others.

"Tails wait!" Cosmo replied.

"We got you now!" Luigi said, ready to strike a punch.

"Nope!" Jack Frost replied, pointing his staff at the group that was running towards him.

Mario, Luigi, Tails, Manic, and Sonia were frozen as well and got sent to the dungeons.

"Ms. Cosmo we have to get us and the Toads out of here now!" Stuffwell said.

"No!" Cosmo replied.

"No? But we'll all be sent to the dungeons!" Stuffwell said.

"I'm not leaving until I get my friends back! Tails did all he could to bring me back and I'm going to do the same!" Cosmo said, walking up to Jack Frost!

 _"What a strange girl.."_ Stuffwell thought, _Risking her life for her friends is very interesting..."_

"Hey you!" Cosmo said, standing against Jack Frost.

"Hahah! What does the little pretty flower girl want?" Jack Frost said.

"Give me back my friends!" Cosmo said.

"Or what?" Jack Frost asked, amused.

"Or I'll take you down myself!" Cosmo replied.

"Ooo I'm sooo scared!" Jack Frost said, laughing.

Cosmo was getting more mad because the person who took her friends somewhere and laughing at her is making her furious.

"I said...!" Cosmo's red gem on her forehead started to glow and the ground started shaking.

"Huh?" Jack Frost said, staring at Cosmo's gem, "What's going in here?!"

"Everybody get out now!" Stuffwell said.

The Toads listened and Stuffwell ran out the door.

"Where are you guys going?! Get back here!" Jack Frost said, getting scared.

Giant green vines started to bust through the floor, and then...

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!!!"** said Cosmo, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What in the?!" Jack Frost said, freaking out.

A red light instantly covered the room and an huge explosion destroyed the house and everything inside, except the basement, where the dungeon was.

As Stuffwell and the Toads were watching from the distance, Jack Frost was seen backing up in terror.

Cosmo was covered in a red orb of light and green vines covered the orb. The red light and vines dissapeared but there are still two sets of vines circling around her body and you could only see the shadow of her body due to the vines covering her and some of the light couldn't get through the vines.

But you could still see a little bit of her thanks to the little bit of light. The shadow also showed a change in appearance of her body, making this a mysterious new transformation.

"What is this?" Jack Frost said, terrified.

Cosmo snapped her fingers on her right hand and some of the vines surrounding her turned into a huge arm and fist made of vines on her right side!

"So you want to fight huh? Then a fight you will get!" Jack Frost said, tapping the ground with his staff, covering himself in huge armor made of ice.

Jack Frost dropped his staff and dashed towards Cosmo, pulling back his left arm to attack. Cosmo snapped her fingers on her left hand and the sake thing happened last time, except it's on her left.

As Jack Frost was about to hit her, she moved her left arm forward and the arm of vines moved in the same direction and the hand of vines caught Jack Frost's fist as she closed her hands!

"Impossible!" Jack Frost said, shocked.

Cosmo closed her right hand into a fist and swung her fist forward, having the vines on her right side do the same and striking Jack Frost's face, launching him into a far distance.

Cosmo flew towards Jack Frost and swung her two fists forward multiple times, having the vines repeat her movements and hitting Jack Frost multiple times.

She pulled her left arm back and swung her fist forward. The vines in her left mimicked her movements and struck in the middle of Jack Frost's armorsending him down to the snowy and icy floor.

Before Jack Frost crashed into the floor, Cosmo flew behind him and swung her left leg forward, having the arms made of vines dissapear and replacing them with a leg instead, kicking Jack Frost in the back and sending him back torwards the house's spot.

Cosmo flew above Jack Frost and sent her leg down, having the vines stomp on Jack Frost in the back and sending him through the floor and into the basement and destroying his armor.

"...Ow..." Jack Frost groaned, in pain.

Cosmo landed and the leg dissapeared. Cosmo then swung her right arm forward and closed her hand. Bringing back the right arm and making the vines grab Jack Frost on the floor.

She then pulled her arm back and the vines pulled Jack Frost torward her.

Staring at Jack Frost with her glowing red eyes, she says with a double voice, "Give...me...my...friends..."

"Ok okay!" Jack Frost said, summoning his staff.

Jack Frost tapped the floor with his staff and a cell with the frozen Sonic, Mario, Manic, Luigi, Sonia, Chip, and Tails inside. They then started to melt.

"C-can I go now?!" Jack Frost asked, terrified.

"Santa...and...Mrs. Claus..." replied Cosmo.

Jack Frost tapped the floor once more and another cell behind them opened with Santa and Mrs. Claus inside. They started to melt as well.

Cosmo dropped Jack Frost and a red orb of light and vines surrounded her again. They dissapeared after a while and Cosmo is now back into her original form. She fainted and fell on the floor.

"What are you?" Jack Frost asked, terrified and still on the floor.

"Cosmo!" Tails said, seeing Cosmo on the floor after he had finished thawing.

Tails ran to Cosmo and picked her up, she opened her eyes and said, "Tails...what happened? Did I save everyone?"

"Yes you did and don't worry about it." replied Tails, carrying her out the basement.

"Alright snow head!" Sonic said, walking up to the terrified Jack Frost with the others behind him, "Ready for a beat down?!"

"Wait!" Jack Frost replied, getting up, "It wasn't my fault! This guy named Dr. Eggman and this reptile named Bowser told me if that I ever wanted to be remembered again I have to take over the North Pole!"

"Ah, that explains it." said a familiar voice.

Everyone looked to there side and saw Santa and Mrs. Claus.

"I'm sorry, I was desperate trying to get remembered! Please believe me!" Jack Frost said, on his knees and holding his hands together

"Well you shouldn't have listened to them in the first place son." Mrs. Claus replied.

"Son?!" everyone else said.

"I agree with your mother Jackson but we forgive you." Santa said.

"Thank you father." Jack Frost replied, getting up.

"Now Jacky, apoligize to the nice people." Mrs. Claus said.

Jack Frost turned to Mario, Sonic, and friends and said, "I'm sorry."

"No prob!" Sonic replied.

"What holiday are you part of anyway?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, I'm not part of a holiday, I'm part of season, and that's winter." Jack Frost replied.

"Ok, but how does that make anyone forget you?" Sonic asked.

"There was a song about me and the children who knew it grew up and forgot to tell there offspring." Jack Frost replied.

"Oooohhh..." Everyone said.

"Now, why are you guys here?" Santa asked.

"Oh, we're looking for Destiny Stars and Chaos Emeralds." Mario said.

"You mean these?" Jack Frost said, taking a blue Destiny Star and and a cyan blue Chaos Emerald out of his jacket pocket.

"Yeah, those!" Manic replied.

"Why do you guys need them?" Jack Frost replied.

"We need them to unfuse our universes before the multiverse gers destroyed." Sonia replied.

"Wait? Two universes fused?" Jack Frost asked.

"Yeah, and it's bad!" Luigi replied.

"That's makes sense because the North Pole looked different these past two weeks." Santa said.

"Then you guys can have them!" Jack Frost said, giving the Destiny Star to Mario and the Chaos Emerald to Sonic.

"Anything else you guys need? I can bake some cookies and pour glasses of milk." Mrs. Claus said.

"Sure that sounds lovely!" Mario replied.

"Uhh, about that..." Jack Frost said, looking down and scrating the back of his head.

"What is it Jackson?" Santa asked.

"I kinda destroyed the house..." Jack Frost replied.

"What?!" Santa and Mrs. Claus said, running up the stairs.

They saw that literally nothing was left.

"Jackson..." Santa and Mrs. Claus said.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up!" Jack Frost replied.

"And you'll start now by finding wood and rebuilding the house! Without magic this time!" Santa said.

"Oh man..." Jack Frost said, getting a axe and cutting trees nearby.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make anything for you guys." Mrs. Claus said.

"It's no problem Mrs. Claus. We'll come back and visit you if you are in my universe." Sonic replied.

"Hah ha! Actually, we live in a universes!" Mrs. Claus replied, "We just use magic to teleport, and please call my Cindy."

"Oh, ok Cindy. We'll see you next time next time then!" Sonic replied.

Stuffwell came back with the Toads.

"Hi guys, I see you found the Destiny Star and Chaos Emerald and met Santa and Mrs. Claus!" Stuffwell said.

"Hey Stuffwell, where's Tails and Cosmo?" Sonic asked.

"They went back to the Tornado." Stuffwell replied.

Stuffwell opened himself up and Mario and Sonic threw the Destiny Star and Chaos Emerald inside. Stuffwell closed himself back.

"Now we have 3 Destiny Stars and 3 Chaos Emeralds in total. How many are left?" Stuffwell asked.

"4 Chaos Emeralds are left, and since the Destiny Stars are the counterparts of the Chaos Emeralds, I'm pretty sure that there are 4 more Destiny Stars left." Sonic replied.

"You're right, there are 4 more left." Mario said, "So let's go get them!"

"Right!" Well, see you three later!" Sonic said waving goodbye to the Clauses and walking off with Mario and friends.

Santa and Mrs. Claus waved back and our heroes left the North Pole on the Tornado 3.

They made it back to E. Gadd's lab and went inside.

"Hey guys, did anything interesting happen?" E. Gadd asked.

"Long story short, we met Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and their son Jack Frost." Luigi replied, "What about you?"

"Oh nothing, just that these three new ghosts fell asleep." E. Gadd said, looking at the sleeping Su, Wu, and Luh.

"Well good night everyone." Luigi said, yawning and falling asleep on the floor.

Mario, Manic, Sonia and Chip fell asleep on the floor as well and Sonic was about to fall asleep until...

"Aaargghh!!!" Sonic yelled in pain.

Everyone jumped including the Greenies that were working in E. Gadd's lab. But, Cosmo, Su, Wu, and Luh are still sleep.

"Uh, sorry guys I need to get used to having this chest pain while turning into the werehog." Sonic said.

Everyone went back to sleep and Sonic managed to go to sleep in his werehog form.

Tails carefully put Cosmo on the floor and went to go find a spot to lay down. T-Pup came to Tails as he found his spot and they both fell asleep.

Cosmo was awoken suddenly by a noise that sounded like someone put a box next to her and turned over to see it was a small present but no one was there.

She got up and checked to see who it was from and it said:

 ** _To Cosmo_**

 ** _from Santa_**

She opened it and she saw that it was a picture of her family. Her eyes widened. She tgen heard a ringing bell noise from outside and went to the nearest window.

She looked up and saw a shadow in the sky what looked like someone riding a sleigh with reindeer flying in the sky.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" said the mysterious person in the sky.

 **What an ending! I feel that I did good with this chapter! What do you guys think? Don't forget to leave a review! Also, what would you call Cosmo's new mysterious transformation and would you like to have it in the story again? Let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
